Falling From Grace
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: The Brotherhood Boys are charged with an all important mission. Can their bond stop a being designed to kill the Gods themselves? Sequel to No Rest For The Wicked.
1. To Be Alone

**A/N: If you're reading this then you've probably really been digging the series. This one is special, there will be several magical beings killed, mentioned, and involved in this story. And the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville are thrown right in the middle of it and what ever you do don't rule out an appearance by Magneto. Anyways, hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

It had been one month since our heroes had returned from the forced vacation, a month of being chewed out, beaten up, and heavily fined… and that was just bailing St. John out of a Mexican prison!

-Somewhere outside Bayville-

"Oih just wanna thank you for bailing me out of that Mexican prison," St. John said sticking his head out of the window, feeling the cool breeze of freedom, for what must have been the millionth time since they began their journey from Mexico to Bayville.

Lance hung his arm out of the window and sighed, "You mind telling me why I get a call at two o'clock in the morning eight days ago, saying my best friend is sitting in a Mexican jail for getting into a fist fight with Mexico's oldest cactus?" he asked, a feeling in his gut telling him, he wouldn't like the answer.

Todd leaned over to Pietro and whispered, "I'm surprised it took him this long to ask."

"I'm surprised, he didn't just strap him to the hood," Pietro responded in a hushed tone.

"Well in Johnny's defense, he was drunk… and the cactus was giving him attitude," Amara said as if it were perfectly natural for such an event to take place.

"That's moih woihfe," St. John said pulling himself back in the car to give her a kiss, "Soihdes mate, everyone knows cactoih can be bitchy."

Lance slumped down in defeat, "Sorry I brought it up then," he said shaking his head. After a few more minutes of driving, a single question popped into Lance's head, "Where are you two gonna live?" he asked never taking his eyes off the road.

Amara looked at St. John, "I thought you'd move into the institute with me?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"Well oih can't just leave moihy mates can oih?" he asked as they suddenly stopped in the Brotherhood driveway, "That was fast."

"V-8," Lance responded quickly as he hopped out of the car and popped the trunk, "Freddy!"

With that exclamation Freddy ran out of the Brotherhood mansion with several bags and suit cases, and stuffed them into the trunk.

"Raven said you're kicked out until the baby is born or until you burn down Wolverine," Lance said as he leapt into the Challenger threw it into reverse, "Either way, you don't live here anymore," and with that he set the driveway record for an escape.

"Isn't driving in reverse dangerous?" Amara asked clutching St. John tightly.

"Only if the X-Geeks don't open that gate!" Lance exclaimed looking into his rearview mirror.

"It's not opening!" Amara shouted.

Lance glared into the mirror just as bumper met iron, the mighty Challenger ripped through the gate, "Good girl," Lance said patting the door gently. The Challenger screeched up the driveway as the X-Mansion's defenses activated, "Oh no you don't," Lance threw out his arm sending his seismic vibrations into the ground destroying several cannons and traps. He slammed on the brakes sending all of St. John's belongings flying out of the still open trunk. He then reached across Amara and St. John's laps opened the door and shoved the newly married couple out on their asses, "See ya in fifteen minutes," Lance said saluting the couple as he slammed his foot on the gas, gunning it back down the driveway and safely home.

"He's your best friend?" Amara asked as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"Yeah, ain't he the greatest?" St. John responded fishing his flamethrowers out of the fountain, "Oih should probably foihnd this oihronic in some way…"

"You're about to find your arm separated from your body."

St. John looked up to see Logan unsheathe his claws, "Dad!" he exclaimed going in to give Logan a hug.

Logan stuck out his hand causing St. John to stop short of the hug, "Kiss your arm goodbye," he said raising his claws.

"Oih wouldn't do that Dad," St. John said with a toothy grin.

"If I was you, I wouldn't do a lot of things," Logan responded, just before feeling something metallic tap his head.

"Lil somethin' oih picked up in moih travels," St. John stated rather casually holding a very familiar silver handheld flamethrower against Logan's temple.

"Now boys, put away your toys before someone gets hurt," Ororo said as she walked out of the mansion.

"Only one problem with that Sheila," St. John said fingering the trigger, "Oih don't think oih can outrun Dad."

"Do it punk, I'll heal and you'll die, everyone wins," Logan said nearing St. John's flame-throwing arm, "And quit calling me dad!"

Ororo placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, "Logan let the boy live, I'm sure being a single mother is much more difficult than having Mr. Allerdyce in the mansion for a few years," she said in a most soothing voice.

"Years?" Logan questioned, then pushed past St. John, "If this punk's gonna be here for 'years,' I'm gonna need more beer," he paused to look St. John up and down, "A lot more beer," he said walking into the X-Garage.

Ororo shook her head before, giving Amara a tight hug, "How was your trip?" she asked wit a gentle smile.

"Oh well, the guards at the Mexican prison were very accommodating to my needs," Amara said with a small smile.

"Well that's nice," Ororo's eyes went wide, "Wait, what?"

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Mansion-

Lance pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, and slammed the door shut. He then stormed into the mansion and made his past Raven and into the living room.

"You know I don't like ditching him with the X-Geeks right?" Lance asked as he collapsed on the couch.

"It's a right of passage," Raven said as she walked into the living room, "You all went through it in the early days, and he cant keep sucking my tit for the rest of his life."

"Yeah but when you kicked us out, you at least gave us words to live by," Pietro confirmed crossing his arms.

"Yeah great words..." Lance said with a sigh, "Always wear clean underwear, tell her you love her, and don't forget to pull out."

Raven sat down in her arm chair, "You say it as if it weren't the absolute truth," she said glaring at Lance.

Lance got to his feet and took his leave, "I'm going to my room, call me when Wolverine's pulled out his liver and eaten it raw," he said in almost a defeated tone.

After a minute or so of walking, Lance finally got to his room. When he threw open the door he immediately dove to the floor, narrowly avoiding a nightstand, "Holy hell!" he said staring at the pieces of wood that used to be his nightstand, "Regan? You okay?"

"I've been awake for ten minutes and I've already got a hit list!" she exclaimed in response, "And your at the top of the list!" she threw a lamp at him.

"With my luck my names the only one on the list," Lance said ducking down and closing the gap between them, "What did I do?"

"For starters, you ruined my body!" she shouted kicking him in the shin.

"You know I love your body," he said in an attempt to remedy the situation at hand.

"That's not the point! You don't even know why you're in trouble do you!" she asked attempting to glare a hole through his head.

"Of course I do!" he said with a nod, "Something I did, or didn't do, or did but didn't do well…"

"I knew you didn't know!" she exclaimed hitting him in the chest several times.

"Do I ever?" he said under his breath, "Is it cause of Johnny?" he asked more optimistically.

Regan paused her assault for a moment to look Lance in the eyes, "He's your best friend Lance, and you just let Mystique kick him out of the house… how do I know you wouldn't let her do the same to me?" she asked in an unusually quiet tone.

"I'd sacrifice my left nut for you!" he exclaimed pulling her into a reassuring hug.

"But you always said Lefty and Francis were the greatest team since the '85 bears!" she replied in an utterly sarcastic tone.

"I could have gone my entire life without knowing, what Lanced named his testicles."

Regan and Lance looked up to see Pietro leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want Maximoff?" Lance asked with a sigh.

"Just to remind you what Mystique said after every time one of us got kicked out," Pietro said as he left the room at what seemed like a painfully slow rate.

Regan looked up at Lance, "What would she say, Lance?" she asked her curiosity peeked.

Lance looked at his wife for a moment, allowing the words to mull around in his head before finally divulging the information, "We are the Brotherhood and nothing is less complicated than brotherhood, if you can't stand with your brothers then you will die alone," he said, allowing it to sink in, "She gives us the taste of being alone, so we can appreciate being a team… being a family."

-Another world-

A man… a great man, with a large and burly build sat atop a wooden thrown in deep thought. This man wore the garb of an ancient Viking, chainmail decorating his chest, a cape made of a bear's fur across his shoulders, and a golden helmet with wings on each side sat atop his head. Two ravens sat atop one shoulder, while a pack of white wolves stood in front of him facing the great doors of his throne room.

The Viking sighed just as the doors, fifty feet tall, were blown off their hinges.

The wolves leapt at the intruder, but were batted away as if they were but a minor annoyance.

A man decorated in crimson armor entered the throne room and glared at the Viking.

"Do not take another step forward," The Viking said getting to his feet, unsheathing his sword and now brandishing a spear, "I know why thou hast ventured to my hollowed halls, demon!" a fire suddenly lit in the Viking's one remaining eye, "Once thou hast slain me, thou whilst leave Asgard!" he exclaimed leaping at the demon.

The Demon caught the sword with his bare hand and snapped the spear in half, "You must be some kinda dumbass, old man. But I promise to leave, call it your final request, before I rip out your other eye, Odin!"

-One Epic Battle Later-

"Father!"

A deep voice echoed through the halls.

"Father! Have you slain the demon!"

Heavy boots ran down the hall.

"Father…"

A muscular blonde man now stood at the scene of his father's murder.

"Father!"

Thunder and lightning now exploded in the sky, signifying the fall of Asgard's greatest.

"Brother, Thor!" a slightly smaller man called out, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Balder… youngest son of Odin… Father has been slain in battle," a third voice, belonging to a slender man, said.

"Loki! Villainous serpent! What have you done to Father!" Thor exclaimed slamming Loki against the wall.

"Brother! Calm yourself, killing a member of the royal family is forbidden, even if you yourself are of royal blood," the slightly smaller man said.

Thor sighed and dropped his elder brother, "Brave Balder, we have lost our Lord and Father…" Thor trailed off slamming his great hammer Mjolnir into the ground.

Balder placed a hand on his elder brother's shoulder, "Thor, I have received word from Hercules… Zeus has been slain as well," he said in a dangerously low tone.

Electricity cracked in the Thunder God's eyes, "Balder, Loki, it is time that the Princes of Asgard became members of the Council of Elders!"


	2. Coming Home

-The very next day in the X-Kitchen-

Various X-Men sat around the kitchen discussing their newest resident, St. John Fernando Allerdyce, discussing of course being a strong word.

"He ate the wax fruit in the hall," Hank McCoy said leaning back in his chair in defeat.

"Did he know it was wax?" Amara questioned almost afraid of the answer she would receive.

"He poured a bottle of steak sauce on it, said if Freddy could do it so could he, and proceeded to eat the entire bowl," Hank responded now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ok so he ate fruit that was obviously wax but is that really a good enough reason to kick him out of the mansion?" Amara asked taking a seat across from Hank, pleading with her eyes.

"The moron lahkes to parade around the halls butt naked after his showers cause he lahkes to air-drahy, he's broken more things than the Blob at an all ya can eat buffet and he put piranha in the fountain because normal fish don't put up enough fahght," Anna Marie said as she began rummaging through the pantry.

"But he's your brother!" Amara cried out.

"Yeah," Anna responded, a small smile gracing her lips, "Ah will miss havin' him around."

Suddenly the scent of burning flesh filled the air. The gathered mutants turned to see a singed and charred Logan.

"I'm not sure how that punk rigged the shower to shoot fire, but I'm gonna kill him!" Logan exclaimed.

"Don't hurt him Mr. Logan! I will never forgive you!" Amara exclaimed unintentionally shifting into her Magma form.

"Wouldn't think of it, Princess, I'm just gonna take him out to the fountain, and go fishing," Logan said with a wicked smirk.

"That is so sweet," Amara said quickly shifting her emotions to joy.

"Yeah, I just needa get my bait," he stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

-Several minutes later-

St. John's head plunged into the fountain, air bubbles escaping his mouth. Several piranhas approached him barring their fangs, to which St. John flashed his toothy grin, the killer fish were then frightened away to the other side of the fountain.

Logan pulled St. John's head out of the fountain and allowed him to gasp for air before dunking his head under the water again. He paused for a moment and then pulled St. John back up.

"Oih'm really… glad we had this toihme… to bond," St. John said gasping for air.

Logan suddenly dropped the gasping Aussie and began sniffing the air frantically, "Sabretooth…" he said with a deep growl.

"Whoihy would Fluffy come here, mate?" St. John asked now lying on his back.

Logan unsheathed his claws, "Students are gone for summer, figures he'll have me alone," he said with a smirk, "Which suits me just fine, no one to get in my way."

Upon finishing that statement a blur of fur, claws and fangs tackled the gruff Canadian.

"Creed!" Logan exclaimed.

"Runt!" Victor exclaimed right back.

They rolled around on the ground slashing, punching, and kicking each other, until the remaining X-Men ran out of the house.

"Johnny!" Amara exclaimed.

St. John looked up just in time for his hand held flamethrower to slam into his face, "Roihght 'Mara," he said pointing the gun at the quarreling mutants.

Hank made a move to tackle Victor but was met with a clawed fist.

"Don't worry mate oih got him," St. John said as he fired a burst of fire, and made it contort until it slammed into his desired target.

"Logan!" Ororo called out as she ran to his side, "Why did you attack Logan?"

Victor smirked, "Thanks punk," he said as he quickly took his leave.

"Johnny, how could you?" Amara questioned in complete shock.

"Toihmes loihke this oih really appreciate havin' moihy mates," St. John said as he was slowly encircled by X-Men.

At that exact moment the ground began to rumble…

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood Living Room-

Lance sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lance," a sultry voice called out to him.

"Lance?" the voice questioned.

"Lance!" the voice exclaimed as the owner of said voice flipped the couch, and Lance, over.

Lance looked up to see a disgruntled Regan, "Evil has the voice of an angel," he said in a whisper.

"Lance you've been moping around the house all day, don't you want to do something fun? Like wash your car, or teach Todd how to survive a fight with the blender, or rub my feet," Regan said with a smile and as much enthusiasm as her tiny cynical body could muster.

Lance sighed, "What's the point?" he asked still lying on the floor.

At that very moment Raven walked into the room picked Lance up off the floor and threw him into the arm chair, "What if oih do this? Make you feel any better, mate?" she asked transforming into St. John.

"No… It creeps me right the hell out though," Lance said staring at Raven warily.

Raven returned to her normal state, "Lance there was a time, when you'd singlehandedly attack the X-Mansion, crack their foundation, and steal their refrigerator. You'd get your ass handed to you, but you still would have fought them," she said crossing her arms with a disappointment she was quite familiar with.

"I'm still that guy!" Lance exclaimed shooting to his feet in agitation.

"You let me kick St. John out!" Raven exclaimed throwing her hands into the air, "You fought me when I tried to kick Todd out, I cleaned your clock, but you still stood up to me."

Lance released a tremor in frustration, "That's it! I'm bringing Johnny back dead or alive!" he exclaimed.

"Preferably alive," Raven said sitting in her chair.

"No promises!" Lance responded as he made his leave.

"How do you inspire him like that?" Regan asked in utter confusion.

"Inspire? I just piss him off until he does what I want," Raven said offhandedly.

-Meanwhile, Outside-

Lance ran across the yard, to the fence that separated the Brotherhood Mansion from the X-Mansion. He threw up his hands and concentrated on the fence. It bent away from the young rock tumbler until a large hole was made.

"I'm coming Johnny!" he exclaimed leaping through the hole.

As Lance ran a very interesting scene came into view.

"Damn X-Men!" he shouted as he leapt into the air and slammed his foot into the ground which sent out a fissure that encircled St. John a column of earth shot from the ground and lifted him into the air.

"Lance you came to save me!" St. John shouted a huge smile plastered on his face. He then leapt off the column and ran to his best friend's side, "So what's the plan mate?" he asked taking a fighting stance.

"Don't got one," Lance said glaring at the X-Men.

"Okay… where are the others?" St. John asked now looking at his fearless leader.

"Didn't bring them," Lance responded clenching his fists in the process.

"You sure oih'm the crazy one?" St. John asked no worried for his well being.

Lance smirked, "We fight until we can't fight anymore, then we pick ourselves up and go home," he said releasing a low tremor.

St. John let out an old Acolyte cackle; "Goin' back to Brotherhood roots, painful, painful Brotherhood roots!" he called out still laughing.

-Upstairs-

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the scene taking place in mild interest.

"Was the use of Sabretooth really necessary?" he asked to seemingly no one.

Suddenly a green cloud came in through the cracks of the door and settled into an arm chair, "I required privacy to deliver a message from my King," the cloud stated as it slowly began taking a female form, "Magnus wants to tell you that his time to choose an heir is coming near."

Xavier wheeled his chair to face the woman, "Quicksilver is the heir of Magneto," he said studying the woman's face, "Amelia what's happened?"

"A great deal Charles," the redhead said as she leaned back into her chair, "Magnus has been contemplating his position for a long time now. He has three children, the first a daughter who controls that which is uncontrollable, the forces of chaos itself. The second another daughter who commands the very element that he himself is master of. And the third… well I'm sure you've met him before."

"Why tell me this Amelia? Why does Magnus not bring me this message himself?" he asked suspiciously.

Amelia got to her feet and turned her back to Xavier, "He is a king, Charles. He does not posses the freedom to leave his kingdom and his daughter… he still regards you as his oldest friend. Goodbye, Charles," she said as she shifted into her gaseous state and slipped through the door from whence she came.

Xavier sighed as he turned his chair to look out of the window. He saw Logan dragging Lance and St. John back to their own house.

"Magnus, what are you thinking?"

-Several minutes later at the Brotherhood Mansion-

The doorbell was ringing frantically. Raven moved gracefully across the floor and threw the door open.

"What do you want Logan?" she asked now glaring at him.

"These belong to you?" Logan asked as he held up a beaten and bruised St. John and Lance.

"Hoih Dad," St. John said with a meek wave.

"What ever he says is a lie!" Lance exclaimed holding his eye.

"Matches is moving back in with you," Logan said as he dropped the boys on their asses, "Princess, will come by later, she's moving in too," he turned on his heel and made his way down the driveway.

"Do I even want to know?"Raven asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"They kicked me out for saving Sabretooth," St. John said with the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence plastered on his face.

Pietro suddenly appeared in front of him, "You still think he saved your life?" he asked frantically.

"Course oih do mate!" St. John exclaimed.

"He saved your life?" Raven asked in alarm.

"He stole moih lunch," St. John said with a nod.

"And!" Raven shouted.

"Turns out oih didn't cut the blowfish roihght and Sabretooth had some liver failure or some such nonsense, and that's how Fluffy saved moihy loihfe," St. John said with a large toothy grin.


	3. Two Weeks Notice

-Somewhere… Neutral-

"We are late, Brothers," Balder said rushing behind his elder brothers.

"What is time to an immortal, Balder?" Loki asked with a smug smile.

They rushed into a pure white room, no walls, no ceilings, no floor, just white and infinity. The room seemed empty except for a very large and peculiar iron and glass table surrounded by several different beings.

"Welcome to the White Hot Room famed sons of Odin, better late than never I suppose…" an extremely familiar crimson skinned demon called out.

"Now, now Mephisto, at the very least they are not last," said an equally familiar man in a long white trench coat.

Suddenly a figure dressed in ripped dingy robes walked towards the table and sat down without breathing a word.

"Speaking of, where are Ra and Vishnu?" Thor questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Dead," Ares responded curtly.

"Ares, your banishment from Mt. Olympus does not excuse your callus attitude," said a man who wore a dark blue robe that seemed as if the stars themselves had been sewn into it.

"Merlyn," Ares said grinding his teeth.

"Then where are the heirs to Vishnu and Ra?" questioned Balder.

"Tending to the wounded and dead," the Lord said finally taking his seat.

"How 'bout we get to the point?" Ares demanded as he gripped his mighty axe tightly.

"A former god has been targeting the Elder Gods," Merlyn said rubbing his long beard.

"Former?" Thor questioned more to himself than the other gods, "You don't mean…"

"Of course he does! He wouldn't have brought up the bastard unless he meant 'him'!" Ares exclaimed, "You should have asked what we should do."

"I would have thought that you would want to drive your axe between his eyes," Loki said smugly, "Your banishment has done wonders for your intelligence."

"He murdered Zeus," Ares said with a smile, "I only want to buy him a drink."

"How did he escape his imprisonment?" Hercules asked shaking his head at the man he called 'brother.'

"He has an avatar, one with frightening strength. Possibly even greater than you, Hercules," Merlyn said placing his hands on the table.

"And his strength is so great that he can waltz into a fortress inhabited solely by immortals, slay their elder and just walk out?" Ares asked not buying into the story.

"Yes!" Mephisto exclaimed with a wicked smile, "The Avatar mystically strips the elder of his immortality leaving them in a state of…"

"Mortality," Ares promptly cut him off.

"What do we do?" Thor questioned slamming his hammer onto the table.

"We empower mortals," Mephisto said with a smug shrug, "Find worthy Avatars, as he has."

Loki smirked, "Which mortals, Mephisto?" he questioned.

The figure in the dingy robe rose to his feet.

"Ah, the Vagrant rises to action," Loki said watching the Vagrant with great interest.

The Vagrant reached out and placed his palm on the table; the metallic surfaces began to cloud and darken, until five figures slowly came into view.

"Them? They aren't 'worthy' enough to clean my boot," Ares said with great agitation.

"I have dealt with these particular mortals," Mephisto said with a small smile, "They had a hand in the death of my son."

"Those mortals killed Blackheart!" Ares exclaimed, "They have my vote!"

"What do they call themselves?" Hercules asked entirely unimpressed.

"They are a band of brothers, Hercules, not unlike you and Prince Ares," Merlyn said examining the mortals closely.

"But how do we empower these mortals?" Thor asked crossing his arms.

In response Merlyn slipped his hand into his sleeve and pulled out a black foot long dagger, "The Ebony Dagger," he said tossing the dagger onto the table.

Ares pulled a pair of gloves from his belt, "The Gauntlets of Ares," he said throwing them down onto the table.

"They already posses the Sword of Gabriel," the Lord said.

"'Stole' would have been the correct term dear brother," Mephisto stated rubbing his chin.

The Vagrant tapped the table once again and the image of a short blue sword that sat atop an old dresser came into view.

"And what do the son's of Lord Odin have to offer?" Hercules asked eyeing the brothers.

"Do you intend on giving them a hammer they don't posses the decency to lift? You come here empty handed!" Ares exclaimed in anger.

"Yes brothers, at first glance it would appear we are empty handed," Loki said with a smirk.

"Ares," Thor said in a low voice, "You, God of War, should know that not all weapons can be held in your hands."

Upon hearing his brother's words, Balder pulled a knife made of wood from his belt and began to slice his free hand open.

Loki then produced a vial and began collecting the fluid.

"What makes your blood any more of a weapon than mine?" Ares asked in agitation.

"The simple fact that no weapon crafted in the Heavens nor Hell, nor held by his own father, could kill Prince Balder," Merlyn said with a small chuckle, "Save mistletoe of course."

"We have the weapons to empower them, but do we have the means?" Balder questioned as he wrapped his hand in bear's fur.

At that moment the Vagrant stood up, he reached out over the table and an eerie white light encircled his hand. Then just as quickly as the light appeared it began encircling the three enchanted items. The items levitated to the Vagrant and slipped into his robes. He then turned on his heel and took his leave.

"You know… sometimes he freaks me right the hell out," Mephisto said staring at the Vagrant until he finally disappeared.

"For once brother, we are agreed," the Lord said getting to his feet and leaving with Mephisto.

"It's over? Just like that?" Loki asked eyeing the other gods.

"Yes, you may now return to your realm," Merlyn said stroking his beard, "Of course we will keep in contact," as he finished his sentenced he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"What say you brother?" Hercules asked still staring at the mortals.

"Band of brothers… it means nothing to me," Ares responded.

Loki too looked at the mortals, "Merlyn was correct in stating that they are a 'band of brothers' but that is not their name," he said a sinister glint sparkling in his eye.

"And you would know?" Ares asked in mild interest.

"My offspring have fought them several times," Loki paused for a moment and then smirked, "They are called… The Brotherhood."

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood Foyer-

The Vagrant walked through a white light, where the door should have been, and into the foyer. The Vagrant could hear voices screaming and decided to investigate. He came upon an all too familiar scene of Lance and Regan in the throws of marriage.

"Dammit woman! Again? You shrank my favorite shirt!" Lance exclaimed from the living room.

"For the last damn time, Honey! I hate that shirt!" Regan shouted right back at her husband.

"I already told you… that's why it's my favorite shirt!" Lance yelled.

It was at that moment that the happy couple noticed the Vagrant.

"Hey, this isn't a homeless shelter. Get the hell out," Lance commanded glaring at the Vagrant.

"What's with all the yelling, yo?" Todd questioned as he hopped into the room.

"Yeah, it's really bringing down brunch," Freddy added as he followed the younger green teen.

"One of your relatives Lance?" Pietro asked pointing at the Vagrant from the couch.

"How long have you been there?" Lance asked in confusion.

Pietro took a fraction of a second to think, "Since, 'you shrank my favorite shirt!'" Pietro repeated with a small smirk.

"Will you idiots focus? There's a stranger in the house!" Regan exclaimed her tiny fists shaking in anger.

"Well, any last words before we send you to the emergency room?" Lance asked cracking his knuckles.

The Vagrant reached out with his hand, and to the Brotherhood's surprise it began glowing. But, the fun didn't stop there, they themselves began glowing too. They were encircled by a white light and lifted into the air.

"Is my life just one big lightning rod for this crap!" Regan exclaimed in frustration.

The Vagrant reached into his sleeve just as a plasma blast made contact with his spine. The Vagrant turned to see the remaining Brotherhood women.

"I suggest you release my stooges, before I reach down your throat and pull out your liver!" an irate Raven exclaimed.

-Three seconds later-

The various members of Brotherhood were now ensnared in the Vagrant's mystical trap.

Raven glared at the Vagrant, "Note to self, sue the cape off the Sorcerer Supreme for poor workmanship on his protection spells," she said in a low growl.

"Any other bright ideas? I have to pee," Regan said crossing her arms.

"Just one…" Wanda smirked, "Deuce!" she yelled before releasing an earsplitting whistle.

And with that the furriest member of the Brotherhood stampeded down the stair. Deuce let out a thunderous bark as he made his way into the living room. He skidded to a halt, stopping just short of running into the Vagrant.

The Vagrant looked up at the demon dog.

In response, Deuce shrank into his puppy form and began to whimper.

"Oh man, we're all gonna die yo," Todd said in a slight panic.

"Not yet we're not," Raven said with a determined look on her face.

"I knew Boss Lady would find a way out of this. What's the plan?" Todd asked with a huge optimistic smile.

"I don't have one," Raven responded, not losing any of her determination.

"Oh man, we're all gonna die yo," Todd said in a panic.

"Johnny's still out there, if there's one person who can get the drop on this guy, it's Pyro," Lance said with a nod.

"Oh man, we're all gonna die yo," Todd said in a full panic.

As if on cue the front door was blown off its hinges.

"Wanda! Oih'm home!" St. John exclaimed as he slid into the foyer.

"We're all going to die," Raven said in a defeated tone.

"Well look what oih got here!" St. John exclaimed as he walked into the living room.

"I never lost faith in him," Lance said with a smile.

"Oih'm gone for fifteen minutes, and you goihys decoihde to throw a party without me!" St. John shouted in anger.

Lance sighed in anger, "Todd, you've just been promoted to my little buddy," he stated now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mystique I'm putting in my two weeks notice," Todd said now staring at the blue woman.

"Me too," Raven sighed out, "Me too…"


	4. The Gift

-Genosha-

Bennet du Paris walked down the hall of the great palace with powerful strides. His path was immediately cleared by any who found their way in front of him. They moved, not out of fear, but respect, for the man known as Exodus was Magneto's greatest general.

Paris took passing glances at those he passed. They adored him, loved him even. To them he could do no wrong. He had been offered gold, land, and women. Men offered their daughters, women their undying devotion.

Paris threw open two large doors to gain entrance into the throne room. He, of course, had passed on every offer, every deal, and every proposal. He was a warrior, body and mind trained for combat, and he offered his services to one man and that man was currently sitting on a throne in front of him.

"Exodus…" Erik's tired voice called out.

"My Lord, you have summoned me?" Paris questioned bowing before the King.

"Exodus, you are my most trusted ally… I am naming you the protector of Genosha… and more importantly my daughter…" Erik said, his eyes glowing a cobalt blue.

"Your daughter?" Paris asked in slight confusion.

"No man can live forever, Exodus, this is a lesson I have learned time and time again," Erik stated as he got to his feet, "My daughter would make a fine Queen," a small smile slipped onto his face before he took flight and exited through the open balcony.

Paris watched as Erik's form disappeared into the distance, "So you have commanded my Lord," he said as he picked up the very symbol of Magneto's power, his helmet.

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood Mansion-

St. John glared at Lance, who in turn was writing his will.

"And to Deuce the Devil Dog, I leave my favorite shirt," Lance said as he scribbled on a piece of paper.

"I hate that shirt!" Regan exclaimed, now glaring at Lance as well.

"Now is not the time!" Raven shouted, regaining the attention of the mutants she grudgingly called family, "St. John… son… if you would…" she trailed off.

St. John Fernando Allerdyce was many things to many different people, but to Raven Darkholme he was a son, a tax deduction, and… an Ace in the hole.

St. John ripped his hand held flamethrower from the back his pants, "You can count on me Dad!" he exclaimed aiming the flamethrower at his new adversary, "Any last words, bushwhacker?"

-Two seconds later

St. John Allerdyce was now suspended in the air, disarmed and upside down, "Did oih get him?" he asked around frantically.

"What do you want?" Raven asked never losing her composure.

The Vagrant walked toward the group and examined each member of the Brotherhood until he got to Wanda. He lingered on her, staring into her eyes examining her curves, and seemingly gazing into her soul. He then reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. After a few moments he retracted his hand and took his leave, simply disappearing into nothing.

"That was…" Wanda started but stopped as her eyes took on a cloudy white sheen and her mouth opened as if to scream but no sound came out.

"He broke my sister!" Pietro exclaimed as they were finally released from the Vagrant's hold and dropped to the ground.

Wanda sprang to her feet and rushed to the stairs.

Pietro effortlessly closed the gap, "Wanda," he said softly

She only continued walking towards the stairs.

"Wanda," he said more forcefully.

She began ascending the stairs.

Pietro sped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, "Wanda!" he exclaimed knocking her out of her stupor.

"What?" she asked staring her brother in the eyes.

"What happened?" Pietro asked his worried tone betraying his cool exterior.

Wanda looked at her brother, then down the stairs to the other members of the Brotherhood.

"We're boned," she stated in an all too serious tone.

"It's not that bad," Freddy said putting the doors in place, "See? They still kinda look like doors."

As if to punctuate Wanda's point the doors were then immediately blown off their hinges… again.

"Oh come on!" Freddy exclaimed in frustration.

"Well, well, well… Look what we got here!" a voice exclaimed from the smoke.

"Still don't get why the elders chose these guys over us!" a second voice shouted.

"I want to know why we can't walk through the door," a third voice stated.

"What!" the first voice yelled just before a loud thud filled the air, "What the hell!"

Raven smirked, "I guess that sorcerer knew what he was doing," she said walking to the front door.

The smoke finally cleared revealing none other than… the Wrecking Crew!

-Five minutes and one spell later-

"Moih sword!" St. John exclaimed as Wanda handed him the sword he'd lit the home economics room on fire with, "Oih've missed you!"

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Dirk asked, eyeing the Aussie suspiciously.

"Hey get your own catchphrase," Todd said as Wanda handed him a black dagger.

"That's the sword I stole from the sorcerer?" Pietro asked as Wanda handed him the blue sword.

Wanda rested her free hand on the blade. After a moment her chaos magic began circling the sword, causing the mystic runes to dissipate. It then elongated and formed into a proper katana.

"Oh man!" Dirk exclaimed in shock, "That's the Vagrant's sword! I thought it had been lost in the past!"

"I always thought it was lost under the couch…" Brian said scratching his head.

"Shut up!" Elliot exclaimed slapping his brother in the back of the head.

Wanda rolled her eyes and threw two massive golden gauntlets to Freddy, "Like a glove," he said with a smile as he slipped the gauntlets on.

"So what do I get?" Lance asked still eyeing the Wrecking Crew.

"You get blood in a test tube," Wanda said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Blood?" Lance questioned, "I'd have better luck running someone over with my car!"

"That's Lord Baldur's blood! Wearing that necklace will make you invincible to all physical damage!" Dirk exclaimed breathing heavily.

"That's pretty cool yo, what's the butter knife do?" Todd asked now picked his nails with the dagger.

"Oh! And the oven mitts!" Freddy exclaimed with small smile.

Dirk slapped his forehead, "How are you guys our greatest rivals?" he asked more to himself than the Brotherhood Boys, "Elliot can you take this one?"

"The dagger can cut through damn near anything, and the gauntlets give you strength rivaling Hercules," Elliot said crossing his arms in annoyance.

Lance nodded taking in all the information, "So… what are we supposed to be doing?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"You're going to fight an unstoppable demon god, so that I can get my children back," Wanda said as she threw a scarlet chaos wave at them.

"Hey wait! What's this thing do?" Pietro exclaimed holding up the Vagrant's sword.

But alas it was too late and the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville were transported to a far off land where, no doubted, they would be caused serious amounts of pain.

A small smirk flittered across Wanda's face as she quickly took her leave, escaping to the confines of her room.

Raven watched at the witch made her escape, "Regan," she stated.

Regan only nodded and waddled her way up the stairs.

"So… got anything to eat?" Dirk asked with an optimistic smile.

Raven quickly pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "Never thought I'd ever admit this without a gun in my mouth but… I miss my idiots," she said in a surprisingly defeated tone.

-A few minutes later in Wanda's room-

Wanda laid on her bed a surreal smile on her face. The thoughts the Vagrant had passed onto her danced through her head. She hovered on one in particular, the one that gave her something she had lost, the one that gave her a piece of the person that was cruelly taken from her. She would regain her children.

She was brought from her thoughts by a knock that nearly took the door off its hinges.

"It's open," she called out returning to her daze.

"What the hell just happened here?"

Wanda looked up to see a confused Regan, "You know… They took me in, at Mystique's order of course. They fed me, clothed me, put up with my temper, and they take care of me," she said her smile widening.

"Does this have something to do with where my husband currently is?" Regan questioned taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really do like those annoying, immature, lazy, idiots…" Wanda said with a content sigh.

"What happened?" Regan asked with urgency.

"The world is doomed, the very fabric of reality is in turmoil, and the only ones who can do anything about it is the male half of our happy little family," Wanda explained with a smile.

"Another day in the life of the Brotherhood," Regan stated sarcastically, "Why didn't you go with them?"

Wanda propped herself on her elbows so that she could see Regan's face, "Regan, if I could have gone with them, I would have…" she paused for a moment.

"Then, why are you still here!?" Regan exclaimed.

"I invoked the Elder God in a spell I cast against Strange. I now have a bond with the deity, a bond his avatar could use to sway me to his side," Wanda replied almost remorseful.

Regan paused for a moment in an attempt to regain her composure, "There's a being out there powerful enough to corrupt you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well… no more than usual," Wanda added with a smirk.

"Does insanity run in your family, or is it just a twin thing?" Regan asked shaking her head.

-Meanwhile… in a far off Mythical Land-

The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville appeared in the middle of a mid-evil castle.

"Is this the right place?" Lance asked slowly taking in his surroundings.

As if to answer his question one of the castle walls was reduced to rubble, revealing a giant of man adorned in an eerily familiar crimson armor.

Freddy swallowed a hard lump in his throat, "Is that who I think it is?" he asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Go ahead Todd," Pietro said grasping his sword with an iron grip, "We're all thinking it, but you go ahead and say it."

Todd nodded, "We're all gonna die."


	5. Bruised Brotherhood

-Genosha-

A green haired teenager ran down the halls of an all too familiar palace. She ran as swiftly as her legs would carry her, and when that wasn't enough, she literally took flight. She flew to the thrown room, the very room she was sure that she would see the most important person in her life.

"Daddy," she called out with a smile. Her smile shifted into a frown as her eyes rested upon an empty throne.

"Lorna darling…" a feminine voice echoed throughout the room.

Lorna turned swiftly to meet the Acolytes, her father's most powerful soldiers.

Victor approached the empty thrown pausing just short of the step, he glared at the throne for what must have seemed like an eternity to the other occupants of the room, "Where's Juggernaut?" he finally growled out.

"Don't know, don't care," Amelia said as she walked up to the larger man, "Always gave me the creeps anyways."

Paris pinched the bridge of his nose in order to stifle a headache, "Can we focus on the task at hand, for just a moment, or would that be too much of an inconvenience for the two of you?" he asked flaring his great psyonic power to punctuate his point.

"Exodus, where's daddy?" Lorna asked, "I can't sense him anywhere."

Paris turned to stare out the window, "I've often wondered if you could sense one another," he paused for a moment, "If you can't sense him, then that must mean my greatest fears have come to light," he said his gaze intensifying.

"What are you talking about!? Where is daddy!?" Lorna exclaimed her magnetic aura flashed.

Paris turned to face her now holding Magneto's helmet.

Lorna looked at him in complete shock and turned to the other Acolytes for answers. The only answer she received was Victor and Amelia bowing before her. She quickly turned back to a now bowing Paris who held out the helmet for her. Lorna hesitated for a moment.

"Take your birthright Polaris! Take your father's helmet and sit upon the thrown of Genosha!" Paris exclaimed making the helmet hover out of his hands.

Lorna reached out with her hand but quickly withdrew it. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes, the Acolytes were surprised to see them set a glow with such an intense green light. The helmet began to glow as she used her own magnetic powers on it. It hovered high in the air until it was over her head, it then slowly descended until it rested atop her head. She then began to hover towards the thrown and took her rightful seat.

"Rise," Lorna commanded of her Acolytes, they of course did as told. "My first order, is for you to find the Juggernaut, and when you finish that, bring me my brother and sister," she said her voice shaking slightly.

The Acolytes left the new Queen of Genosha to her thoughts as they went to fulfill her wishes.

Lorna watched as they left her, the large doors slamming closed, "Daddy… I hope you come home soon," she said a small tear slipping down her cheek.

-Meanwhile in the Castle-

The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville stood their ground in the middle of the courtyard staring down the man in crimson armor.

"So what's the plan, mate?" St. John asked, his sword literally catching fire.

"Well, since we don't have a psychic on hand… I guess taking out his helmet would be pointless," Pietro said gripping his sword.

"He look bigger than usual, yo?" Todd asked twirling his dagger.

"Does it matter!? We beat him once and we'll beat him again!" Lance exclaimed releasing a powerful tremor.

"Unstoppable meet the Unmovable!" Freddy exclaimed as he leapt into action.

The Demon unleashed a savage haymaker sending the Unmovable Blob on a trip across the courtyard and through the far stone wall.

"When Freddy wakes up, he's going to be pissed," Pietro said examining his now unconscious comrade, "Got a plan yet, fearless leader?"

"First, we fire the Gods for not telling us we're fighting the damn Juggernaut, and second, if I'm going to Hell today… I'm bringing company!" Lance exclaimed stomping the ground sending a tidal wave of Earth at the behemoth.

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood Living room-

Regan and Wanda now sat on the mighty Brotherhood Couch, Regan reading one of her baby books and Wanda trying to see if she can hex her brother from half a world away, when suddenly…

"Excuse me! I'm moving in!" a voice called out from the foyer, "And why's the door on the floor?"

"I knew we forgot something…" Regan said looking toward the foyer.

"To buy a deadbolt?" Wanda questioned sarcastically.

"No… although that is a close second…," Regan sighed out, "We forgot about Johnny's new pregnant wife…"

"Oh yeah, the thigh squeezer," Wanda said with a small nod.

"What?" Regan stared at Wanda in confusion.

"I shared a body with the koala chasing idiot," Wanda said with a grin, "Let's just say… 'Ole 'Mara' doesn't know how to keep her hands to herself."

"If I didn't know that you liked it, I'd think you were offended…" Regan said shaking her head playfully.

"She's so cute when she thinks I'm offended," Wanda said finally getting to her feet to follow her blonde comrade.

Amara looked up at the two women, and was taken aback. After all these were the Brotherhood Women and if rumors were to be believed they would soon claim the young princess as one of their victims or lovers in Wanda's case.

"Where's Johnny?" Amara asked meekly.

The two Brotherhood Women exchanged a look and remained silent. They had apparently forgotten that the younger girl was not present when Wanda… 'Ushered' the boys on their journey. Now only one question ran through their minds… should they tell a pregnant woman, who could probably form a volcano in their living that her husband is off fighting some unstoppable God killing demon?

"The boys went to go buy milk," Wanda stated offhandedly.

Regan nodded, knowing full well that lying was one of their greatest weapons, "Yeah, they should be back soon," she said with a small smile.

And true to Brotherhood luck Merlin appeared in the middle of the foyer, and glanced around, "Barely made it with my hat in one piece," he said as he began shaking his robes.

"Friend of yours?" Amara asked looking at the two women.

"Hers," Regan and Wanda stated simultaneously pointing at each other.

Merlin reached into his sleeve and finally pulled out…

"Pietro!?" Wanda exclaimed.

"Lance!?" Regan screamed.

"Johnny, where's the milk?" Amara questioned.

"We're here too, yo," Todd said clutching his ribs.

"No respect," Freddy muttered holding his jaw.

-The White Hot Room-

"Incompetence!" Ares exclaimed slamming his fists onto the table, glaring at the Vagrant, "I can tolerate evil, especially if it leads to a good war, but incompetence warrants my axe being driven through someone's skull!" he exclaimed, pointing his axe at the Vagrant.

"What Ares is trying to say is… Why did you choose these specific mortals?" Hercules questioned crossing his arms.

The Vagrant remained silent.

"I too am anxious to hear his response," Thor said staring at the Vagrant.

"Children should not speak that way to an Elder God," Mephisto said with a smirk.

"I believe it's time for you to take your brothers and leave," Merlin said forcefully, clutching his side.

The Brothers of Asgard and Olympus took their leave. Once the Elder Gods were alone they exchanged looks.

"You saved them at the risk of your own life," The Lord stated, "Without an heir."

"That was incredibly foolish, old friend," Mephisto said his smirk growing ever wider.

Merlin stared at his peers for a moment, even the Vagrant had turned to face him, "I am well aware of the consequences," he said still clutching his side.

"If one of us were to fall in battle without an heir…" The Lord trailed off.

"Yes, yes, the respective pantheon would be susceptible to any wayward demon, seeking my thrown," Merlin said as blood soaked through his robes.

Mephisto peeked an eyebrow immediately noticing Merlin's wounded state, "Well it would seem the Brotherhood have had a resounding failure."

-Meanwhile in Lance's Room-

"We didn't fail okay?" Lance said forcefully, "We succeeded in finding out what didn't work!"

"Yeah? And what was that?" Regan asked in disbelief.

"Well… blocking punches and kicks with our faces wasn't exactly my best laid out plan," he stated quickly.

"Done!" Regan exclaimed triumphantly.

Lance slowly got off his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He had bandages running from mid thigh up to his torso and around his shoulder. The necklace caught his eyes, "Stupid thing didn't work at all," he said wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" Regan asked hurriedly.

"Popped a stitch…" he responded collapsing on the bed once more, blood slowly seeping through his bandages.

"You are such a baby," she said playfully, quickly unwrapping his bandages.

"Maybe, I'm just trying to get the attention of the hot nurse," he said with a small smirk.

"Well, maybe, you've been hanging out with Pietro too long," she said leaning down for a kiss.


	6. The Living Mummy

-Meanwhile in Pietro's Room-

The bedroom door slowly opened revealing a very cautious Karima. She slipped into the room and closed the door as quietly as she possibly could. She then made her way to the bed and paused in surprise.

"Empty?" she asked staring at the spot she had left a very sore and slightly dislocated speedster.

She suddenly found herself falling onto the bed. She quickly turned onto her back in an attempt to get back to her feet. But alas it was all for not for she was quickly mounted and her collar bone was deftly attacked by a hungry mouth.

"How's your shoulder, Pietro?" she moaned out running her fingers through the speedster's hair.

"Beautifully numb," he said taking the briefest of moments to answer. His right shoulder and most of his chest was now heavily bandaged, "You popped it back in perfectly."

A moment of silence filled the air.

"We're very different, you and I," she said biting her lip.

"Yeah?" he asked moving his attack to the crook of her neck.

"Well... I like to talk to my friends... and you… Well, you like to lie on top of yours..." she quipped between moans.

"Which explains your current situation," a voice called out from the door.

Pietro sighed, "Wanda, unless you came to learn something or you have something to teach me, I'd really like to continue my quality time with Karima in private," he said, not bothering to look at his sister.

"Well ah see nothin's changed," a southern drawl reverberated off Pietro's eardrums.

"Anna?" he asked looking over his shoulder to see the southern girl glaring at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah heard ya went and got yourself beat up," her glare intensified, "And when ah came to check on ya, maybe salvage a lil but of what we had, ah fahnd ya between the legs of that sentinel!" she exclaimed at near supersonic speed.

-Pietro's Speed-

Pietro looked Anna Marie Darkholme up and down at a speed that would certainly break an ordinary human's neck.

"Why are you so angry?" he asked now sitting on the edge of the bed, "We broke up."

"Cause ya never loved me!" she exclaimed quickly.

"No! No, you have no right to say that! I loved you, I always did, but I am not your fucking whore!" he fired right back, getting to his feet at a speed that left even Anna surprised, "I am not someone you can just dump and run back to on a whim!"

"Then just…" she paused for a moment, in order to gather her thoughts, "Tell meh how ya can love her?"

"It's not who you love... it's how… and I can love her completely and honestly," he explained in a much calmer voice, "And when I loved you… when we loved each other… we were poison to each other. We brought out the absolute worst in one another... we just weren't meant to have that storybook ending... and I just couldn't keep doing it…" he said turning his back to the Mississippi girl.

-Normal Speed-

"She's gone," Wanda said, not entirely surprised.

"Yeah… she didn't like what I had to say…" he said returning to his position with Karima, but instead on continuing his assault, he simply rested his head on her chest, and listened to her heartbeat.

"What did you say?" Wanda asked a small smirk slipping onto her face.

"That I'm a one woman whore," he said closing his eyes, "What else?"

"I thought so," Wanda said taking her leave.

"Pietro?" Karima asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" he yawned out.

"I think… I'm in love with you," she whispered, her hand returning to his hair.

"I know," he stated, "I have a small confession to make…" he paused for a moment.

"Yes?" she urged.

"I think…" he trailed off.

Karima waited for a moment, sure her fleet footed Pietro would finish his statement and reassure her of his feelings towards her… but alas the moment never came.

"Pietro?" she questioned.

Her question was answered by a light snore.

-Downstairs in the dining room-

Raven sat at the head of the table flipping through the newspaper, while her brand new daughter in law sat next to her nibbling on some toast.

The sound of a window shattering, a girlish shriek and a thud coming from the rose bushes, caused Amara's attention to be ripped away from the toast, she then looked to Raven.

"Pietro being thrown through his bedroom window, after falling asleep on top of Karima during an intimate moment," Raven answered the unasked question, all the while still reading her newspaper.

"How do you always know?" Amara asked in complete surprise.

Pietro walked into the dinning room, "That's… never happened to me before…" he said in tone that betrayed his confused state.

"You're in love," Raven said, turning the page in her newspaper, "She will forgive you if you tell her."

"You think?" Pietro asked.

"She knows," Amara said with a confirmatory nod.

"I like this one," Raven said with a smirk.

Pietro stared at the newest occupant of the Brotherhood Mansion for a moment, and sped off without another word.

At that moment St. John ran into the room, "Mara oih finished cleaning our room!" he exclaimed with a toothy grin.

Amara smiled and got up to go see the room she would be sharing with her husband, but Raven quickly grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Stay away from the closet," she said in a gravely serious tone.

Amara gave Raven a puzzled look but went with her husband to their room regardless.

-Several minutes later in the newlywed's room-

St. John threw the door open and dragged Amara into the room. He promptly slammed the door shut and smiled his toothy grin at the future mother of his child.

"This is our room!" he exclaimed throwing his arms out, "This is our floor," he stomped the ground, "Here's our bed!" he patted the mattress, "This is our Mickey Mouse alarm clock," he held up a rodent holding onto a clock, "And this is our closet… oh no…" in his excitement St. John forgot an all important fact, he had thrown everything in the closet… the door promptly fell off its hinges and onto the Aussie followed by an avalanche of trash, magazines, road flares, a single watermelon, and… N'Kantu the Living Mummy!

"Johnny, why is the mummy in your closet?" Amara asked being confused for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

N'Kantu slowly got to his feet, although he still stood on the door, "I have been trapped in there for a month…" he said gasping for air, "How have my favorite delinquents been?"

"Crushed…" St. John said from under the door.

"St. John!" N'Kantu exclaimed jumping off the door and helping his friend up.

"Mummy! You came back just to break moihy spoihne! You're so considerate!" St. John exclaimed with a large toothy grin, "When'd you get home?"

"A month ago, although I have spent the majority of my time home in your closet…" N'Kantu explained, "You should pay more attention to how you clean."

"He's not going to live in the closet is he?" Amara asked eyeing St. John.

"Of course not, I have only returned to give the Brotherhood a message. I will be working for a government institution that specializes in supernatural occurrences," he said making his way to the door, "Take care St. John Allerdyce, our paths may cross again!"

"He's a noihce mummy," St. John said with a smile.

"Johnny," Amara called out picking something off the floor.

St. John turned to see Amara holding his Mickey Mouse alarm clock.

"And you're a noihce woihfe," he said now hugging his alarm clock.

-Fifteen minutes later in Wanda's room-

Wanda flipped through her spell books at a fevered pace. The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville had failed to stop the God Killer, and to her surprise he was none other than the Unstoppable one himself, the Juggernaut.

After making sure her idiot brother and his dumbass friends would survive, she turned to her books in order to give them some magical edge. She searched for a spell, an enchantment, even a curse.

She cursed herself for invoking the deity that now fueled Cain's destructive power, for now she was little more than a liability.

She suddenly stopped, "All I need… is a guinea pig," she said with a wicked smile. She then leapt off her bed and ran to the door that joined her room with that of her brother's.

Upon opening the door she was met with a most intriguing sight. She snapped her fingers, summoning a camera from thin air and promptly took several pictures.

She then quietly closed the door and leaned up against it. She let out a wicked little laugh and returned to her bed.

"I'll give him one more hour," she said, a Quicksilver like smirk now adorning her face.

-One hour later…-

Wanda walked into Pietro's room once again, and took a moment to really take in the sight before her.

The thing that immediately caught her eye was Karima. She was almost completely nude, save for a pair of blue panties. Upon further inspection Wanda could see that she was asleep in the middle of the bed on her knees and face, her butt held high in the air.

She then looked to her brother, who was now smirking at her. He sat to Karima's left, his back resting against the headboard. His hands were placed firmly behind his hand in a rather triumphant manner.

Wanda shook her head and sat on the only free side of the bed. Karima's unconscious body now separating the twins.

"I assume she's in a sex coma," Wanda stated sarcastically.

"Virgin," was Pietro's only reply.

"Really?" Wanda asked as her eyes went wide, "Might have to borrow her sometime."

"She does this thing with her cyber arm…" Pietro trailed off a smirk playing on his lips.

She leapt to her feet, "You mean this?" Wanda asked as she showed him a photo.

"You took pictures!?" Pietro exclaimed in complete surprise.

"It was a Kodak moment," Wanda said getting to her feet. She paused for a moment and smirked. She then gave Karima a swift swat on the rear.

What happened next rendered the twins absolutely speechless.

Karima let out a soft moan, "Now the left one…" she said a small smile now on her face.

A moment passed before either twin spoke.

"Oh she is definitely a keeper," Wanda said with a small nod.

"Yeah," Pietro said settling back into bed, "I love her."


	7. Culture in Action

-Meanwhile in the kitchen-

"What's goin' on in here yo?" Todd asked as he hopped into the kitchen.

"Oh your fearless leader thinks that the ability to cook is some how engraved into his DNA," Regan explained shoving Todd out of the room and quickly following him, "So he decided to prove it by making nachos for the Wrecking Crew."

"Dammit, my people invented nachos! You just stand back and watch culture in action!" Lance exclaimed now staring at a bag of tortilla chips.

-Several seconds later-

A thunderous explosion shook the mansion down to it's foundation.

"I'm okay!" Lance called out from the kitchen.

"Nobody asked!" Regan responded just as St. John began running down the stairs.

"All roihght! Lance made nachos!" St. John exclaimed as he ran by her and into the kitchen.

Regan let out a small sigh, "My husband is an idiot…" she stated pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Mmm good nachos mate," St. John said.

"Hey these are pretty good!" Henry exclaimed.

"Let me try some," Dirk demanded, "Not bad."

"Culture in action," Lance stated his voice full of confidence, "Regan… babe…"

"Fire extinguisher is under the sink!" Regan exclaimed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fire extinguisher?" Wanda asked quickly descending the stairs, "Lance made nachos?"

Regan nodded her frustration slowly subsiding.

"We need to gather the boys, I'm going to send them back into action," Wanda said staring at Todd.

It was at that moment Regan noticed Wanda holding a thick book wrapped in ancient leather.

"What's with the book?" Regan questioned pointing to the object in question.

"Let's just call it a little insurance," Wanda responded with a small smirk.

Todd crouched down not exactly liking the direction the conversation was going. He slowly began making his escape, but alas Brotherhood Luck struck him down.

"Todd, go get Freddy," Wanda commanded staring down at the slightly younger teen.

"Uh… well… about that…" Todd trailed off.

"Todd," Wanda said forcefully.

"He said he'd be back by now!" Todd exclaimed diving behind a large potted plant.

-Meanwhile…-

"It's… It's beautiful," Tabby said tears threatening to escape from her eyes.

Freddy held up a pink one piece outfit, his mammoth hands making the garment appear even smaller than it truly was, "For the baby… Keren," he said a small grin on his face.

"Freddy you are absolutely the sweetest man on the planet," she said giving the giant a hug. Her face contorted into sorrow as her daughter's words rang in her head, 'Six months after I am born, you are to leave Daddy,' the words kept her up at night.

-In the kitchen-

Lance Dominic Alvers stood triumphantly over his latest victim. Pride rushed over his body as he looked down at the broken and currently on fire microwave.

"Culture in action," he said with a small nod.

"He gonna be okay?" Dirk asked pointing at the rock tumbler.

Regan looked over her shoulder at the man she shared a bed with, "No," she said turning back to her guests, "He's lost in testosterone and a blind rage against the Juggernaut."

"You say that like we're not all thinking it."

Regan's head snapped to her left causing her to be face to face with a shirtless Pietro.

"How long have you been there?" she asked rubbing her temple.

"Since, 'culture in action.' What did I miss?" Pietro asked with a small smirk.

"Nachos!" St. John exclaimed scooping cheese into his mouth.

"Right…" Pietro turned his attention to the Wrecking Crew, "You want to tell me more about this?" he asked holding up the Vagrant's sword.

"That's the Vagrant's sword," Dirk said rubbing his chin.

"Uh huh…" Pietro said, "What does it do?"

"Well… its capable of great magical feats," Dirk said with a small nod.

"Like what?" Pietro asked, his interest peeking.

"Elliot can explain it better," Dirk said crossing his arms.

Elliot cleared his throat and paused for a moment, "We don't know," he said barely above a whisper.

"You're kidding," Pietro said with a defeated sigh.

"The sword's before our time. And it's not like the Vagrant went out of his way to look for great evils to fight," Elliot said in a more defensive tone.

"Guys! Why's there smoke coming from the kitchen?"

"At least Freddy's home," Pietro said kicking his feet onto the table.

Wanda promptly shoved his feet off the table, "The next god is ready to be saved, or do the saving, whenever you are," she said her hand rapping on her book as Freddy entered the room.

"All right boys, if you haven't believed in anything I've ever told you," Lance began looking out over his troops.

"And we haven't," Pietro quipped earning a glare from the rock tumbler.

"Then believe this!" he swatted at the speedster, who remained just out of reach, "We will win this time. We will win and we will win big, because... we will cheat our asses off!" Lance exclaimed thrusting his fist into the air.

"We're going to kick him in the stones aren't we?" Pietro questioned with a smirk.

"And run like hell," Lance added followed by a nod.

"Finally, we're playin' to our strengths," Todd said smiling at his comrades.

Wanda's eyes took on a scarlet sheen and with a snap of her fingers the boys were whisked off to their next fascinating adventure.

"Got any dessert?" Dirk asked with a smile.

Wanda turned her attention to the Wrecking Crew, "You have two options, be my guinea pigs or get turned into guinea pigs," she said with a wicked smile.

"Do guinea pigs get dessert?" Henry asked with an optimistic smile.

"We're gonna die, Henry," Elliot said in a defeated tone.

"Oh," was Henry's only response.

"Well… It's kind of like having the boys around," Regan said with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's just hope they make better experiments than the boys," Wanda replied whilst cracking her knuckles.

-Meanwhile outside a Feudal Japanese House-

There was a small clearing in a heavily wooded area that held a small Japanese house from the feudal era. It was a rather small house, just big enough for a single individual, but so small that comfort may have been an issue. Not a single road leads to the house… well no road that was not fueled by destruction.

The Vagrant walked out of the hut and watched as trees flew through the air. He took several steps towards the destruction and paused; he then took a seat and simply waited. A few moments passed and his patience was rewarded with the last trees being uprooted and bent to the ground revealing the man sent to kill him.

The Juggernaut quickly closed the gap and looked down at his latest victim. A tattered hood kept the Vagrant's face out of view, but he knew this was the man, he reeked of immortality.

"Vagrant huh? Why do you let 'em call you that? You're supposed to be the best fighter in your little club," Cain said still eyeing the Vagrant, "Ya know… out of all the god's I had to hunt down you were the easiest," he crossed his mighty arms, "You didn't hide on top of some mountain, or stash yourself away in an alternate dimension. Can't say I blame 'em, the Unstoppable comes lookin' for ya, your only bet is to put some distance between us, cause I ain't gonna stop," his grin widened, "Takes a steel hard set of cojones to stand up to me," he took a moment to study the Vagrant, "Nothing to say?"

"I do not fear you Avatar of Cytorrak, for I shall not die this day," the Vagrant said placing his hands inside his sleeves, "They are here."

At that exact moment the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville were thrown from a scarlet light in traditional Brotherhood armor.

"Owe! I landed on my gloves!" Freddy exclaimed rubbing his hip.

"Wanda's gettin' pretty good at teleporting," Todd said as the boys picked themselves up off the ground.

"Yeah… just wish she'd work on our landings," Pietro said pulling twigs and pebbles out of his hair.

"Well it could always be worse…" Lance said getting to his feet.

"What makes ya say that mate?" St. John asked in confusion.

"Just a hunch," Lance responded now looking at the imposing Juggernaut.

"You're trustin' your life to them?" Cain said pointing over his shoulder at the boys.

"It seemed like a better idea ten minutes ago," the Vagrant said quickly.

-Meanwhile in the woods-

A shadowy group of individuals watched the Brotherhood leap into the fray.

"We are to entrust these bumbling fools with the protection of our realm?" asked a woman with chalk white skin.

"Calm down Nina," a man with a wolf like face said, "You know them best, do we go in?"

At that moment a figure stepped into the light, this figure being none other than N'kantu the Living Mummy, "No, Warwolf, they will find a way to defeat this monster," he said, his voice exuding confidence in his former roommates.

"And if they can't?" Warwolf asked staring at the Living Mummy.

"Then the Howling Commandos will execute him," N'Kantu said, his gaze hardening.


	8. Plan C

-The Brotherhood Kitchen-

Wanda stood over the stove, a boiling pot resting on one of the burners. She glanced at her book and threw several seemingly harmless ingredients into the concoction. Various herbs and an occasional hex bolt were the main ingredients, not the usual animal body parts the occupants of the room would have naturally expected.

"Plan B?" Regan asked watching Wanda's every move with the utmost curiosity.

"Plan B," Wanda replied mixing the contents of the pot around.

"You guys have a plan B?" Dirk asked not entirely sure the women of his rivals

"When you're flying by the seat of your pants, nothing sounds more official than a plan B," Raven said with a knowing smirk.

"Then what's plan C?" Elliot asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh no," Regan said quickly, "When ever there's a plan C, one of us ends up pregnant!"

"That's the truth," Amara said patting her belly.

-Flashback-

Amara and St. John walked the streets of Bayville, hand in hand, looking to find something to occupy their time.

"Well… the movie was sold out, and the restaurant mysteriously caught fire… do you have a plan C?" Amara asked looking up into St. John's eyes.

"Oh oih think oih've got an oihdea or two," he said as a lecherous grin came onto his face.

-Present Time-

Wanda chuckled, "At least it wasn't her idea, right Regan?" she asked smirking at the blonde.

-Flashback-

Regan and Lance sat on the Brotherhood couch, eyes glazed over, the television barely holding their attention.

"The boys are out of the house," Regan said resting her head on Lance's shoulder.

"Nothing on TV," Lance said with a grunt, "Got a plan C?"

"I'm sure we can come up with something…" Regan said as a lecherous grin came onto her face.

-Present Time-

Regan sighed, "The original plan was to get him drunk and take advantage of him, but that would've taken too long, and I have needs," she said in defeat, then examined her comrade for a moment, "And just how many plans did you and Jean go through?"

-Flashback-

Jean sat on the steps of the shallow end of the pool at the Xavier Institute. Wanda swam to the slightly older woman, and rested her head on her chest.

"I think we should talk about birth control," Jean said with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry I'm on the pill," Wanda responded attacking the other woman's neck, "And you can't get pregnant in a pool."

"Is there a plan C?" Jean asked running her hand through her lover's hair.

"Plan C can kiss my heart shaped ass," Wanda responded as a lecherous grin came onto her face.

-Present Time-

"Why didn't you use a condom?" Regan asked sarcastically, poking Wanda in the side.

"Yeah… well apparently condoms aren't one hundred percent effective if you don't take one out of your purse… or have a penis to put it on," Wanda said with a smirk.

"I think we should add women to the Wrecking Crew," Brian said still staring at the two women.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Dirk stated patting his little brother on the back.

At that exact moment a hand shot out of Wanda's boiling pot. The occupants of the room were taken aback, but of course Wanda was on top of the situation. She grabbed a cast iron frying pan and began mercilessly beating the hand, until it retreated back into the pot.

Dirk slapped his little brother in the back of the head, "Your idea privileges have been revoked!" he said glaring at the younger teen.

"So… was that supposed to happen?" Karima asked still in shock.

"Why? What have you heard?" Wanda asked, her eyes darting back and forth.

-Meanwhile with the Brotherhood Boys-

"Unstoppable, meet foot to the balls!" Lance shouted, charging head on towards Cain. He stopped a mere yard away from his intended target and cocked his leg back, he then let loose one of the most devastating kicks of his career. His foot made contact with Cain's testicles with an audible smack, "I think I just broke my foot!" Lance exclaimed grabbing his foot.

Cain promptly backhanded Lance across the clearing and through several trees.

Lance flew through the thick wilderness, breaking tree limbs and saplings. Nothing seemed able to slow the rock tumbler's flight until his body slammed against a sturdy tree with a sickening crack. Lance pulled himself out of the sizeable dent his body created against the tree and slid down to the forest floor.

His breathing was ragged and his body now sported several open wounds.

He took a deep breath, "Owe," he said upon exhaling, "Ball kicking foot… broken, driving arm… busted, ribs…" he winced while inhaling, "Shattered," he coughed up a little blood, "Lung definitely punctured," he reached for the vial of Balder's blood and snapped the leather strap that kept it around his neck. He glared at the vial, "And you're perfect aren't you? Tube's not broken and not a drop of blood spilled," his eyes went wide as realization suddenly hit him, "It can't be that easy," the vial swayed as if to confirm his suspicion, "Got nothing else to lose."

He put the vial in front of his mouth and bit the cork off the vial. He played with the cork for a moment continuing to study the vial. He shook his head and formed a fist around the vial. He placed the vial an open wound in his broken arm and poured the contents directly into his blood stream.

He stared at the wound for what must have felt like an eternity, waiting for it to close, to heal; to do something, but… nothing happened. The inactivity had frayed Lance's final nerve and he slammed his fist into the ground.

His eyes went wide in shock. He pulled up his arm and almost admired it. He had made a fist, a fist with a broken arm. He wiggled the toes in his foot and nodded, but the ultimate test still was still to come. He took a deep breath and held it, he then exhaled and smirked.

"Good day to be the bad guy," he said with a devilish smirk.

-Meanwhile-

"All right if my math is right on this..." Todd started, watching his beloved leader get thrown through the tree line, "We're boned! I mean meteor wiping out the dinosaurs boned! We are so boned..." he took several deep breaths, "I'd really hate to be us right now…" he said in a defeated tone.

"Well now that Todd did the math, anyone got an idea?" Freddy said loosening his shoulders as a boxer might before his fight.

Cain turned to face the Vagrant, "Did you pick them on purpose? Are they worth dying for?" he asked in a tone that called the Vagrant's sanity into question.

The Vagrant remained seated, "Whether I live or die today is irrelevant. What is relevant is that good will triumph over evil and those boys are capable of great good," he said closing his eyes.

As if to punctuate his point, the boys leapt into action.

Todd leapt onto the giant's back and drove his dagger deep into Cain's shoulder, "We're not goin' home are we?" he asked, leaping off Cain before he could be swatted away.

Cain turned to face the youngest of the Brotherhood, but instead of facing off against the Terrible Toad he met the swiftest of the boys.

"Give the pessimism a rest, and give sarcasm a try," Pietro said, his blade held loosely in his hand, "Although I do take it to an art form."

Before Cain could even consider squashing the fleet footed Quicksilver, he disappeared without a trace. That is until an intense pain came from his stomach.

Cain clutched his stomach, as a horizontal sword wound appeared. Cain looked up just in time to see the strongest of the group rushing toward him.

Freddy quickly closed the gap and delivered a savage uppercut with his left hand, that sent his iconic helmet flying into the sky, "Words ain't gonna break his bones, but I bet my fists can do the job!" he exclaimed as he delivered a massive right hook.

Cain was sent stumbling, but quickly regained his balance. He looked for the Immovable Blob but was instead met with a fireball to the face. He then turned his attention to the most unpredictable of the bunch.

St. John walked toward the Unstoppable one, his sword resting carelessly on his shoulder, "Well oih ain't one for fancy moves or clever doihalogue," he said a mischievous glint coming to his eye, "But oih think oih got a certain flare!" in one fluid motion he dropped to one knee, and stabbed the ground.

Cain stared at the Aussie for a moment, and could only take one step forward before he was engulfed in flames pulled from the depths of Hell courtesy of the Mutant Master of Fire, Pyro.

The Brotherhood Boys gathered around St. John and watched on as Cain burned.

"And that's how bring down the Unstoppable God Killing Demon before dinner," Pietro said with a smirk.

But alas… true to Brotherhood Luck the flames were quickly extinguished with but a mere flick of Cain's mighty wrist. He then glared at the boys for the briefest of moments and laughed. He laughed long and hard until the boys finally realized that all his wounds were gone, "You suck," he said with a smirk. He slowly closed the gap a demented grin playing on his lips.

"I'd really hate to be us right now…" Todd said swallowing a hard lump in his throat.

"I'd hate to be you too! Cause if you lose to this talking douche bag, I'm gonna kick all your asses myself!"

**A/N:** Updates will become more erratic.


	9. Saving the Day

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood Foyer-

Regan watched as the cyber-girl literally floated down the stairs and into a vortex of chaos magic, "How's it shakin' eggs and bacon?" she said with a smile.

Karima landed in a chair and smiled back at the blonde, "Large and loose like your caboose," her eyes went wide, "Hey that was clever!" she exclaimed in pure joy.

Regan peeked an eyebrow, "You just called me… a whore and a fat-ass!" she responded mildly offended.

"I'm going to have to open a save file for that one," Karima said entirely oblivious to her friend's distress.

The vortex slowly died down, "And they're finally gone," Wanda said clapping the magical dust off her hands as the gaping hole that was once the Mighty Brotherhood Door come into view.

"You know we really shouldn't leave the door on the floor in this day and age…" Regan stated, staring in the general direction f the door, "Any maniac could walk off the street, come in and kill the boys."

"Yeah like I ever get what I want," Wanda stated crossing her arms in the process.

"Wait... so Wanda isn't the maniac?" Karima asked in confusion.

"Your innocence knows no bounds," Regan said blowing a wayward strand of hair out of her face, "Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked now looking to Wanda.

"Well if it doesn't… reality, doomed, all that…" Wanda responded waving her off, "Want to order some Chinese?"

"My deepest apologies mi lady, but your presence is required in Genosha at once."

-With the Boys-

The boys looked up, smiles of relief on their face, to see a very pissed off Lance.

Lance stalked his way to the boys and took his proper place in front of the group. He stared down Cain and grabbed Todd by the shirt collar.

"Prepare for the beating of a life time!" Lance exclaimed throwing Todd in the process.

Todd let out a girlish shriek as he was sent flying at the unstoppable force; he promptly bounced off making the shallowest of cuts on Cain's arm.

"Seriously Lance... you can't solve all your problems by throwing Todd at them," Pietro stated walking to his fearless leader's side.

"You're right!" Lance exclaimed snapping his fingers, he promptly grabbed Pietro completely off guard, "Need more weight," he said now throwing Pietro at the Juggernaut.

Pietro readied his blade in mid air. When he finally came close enough he let loose with all his might, the tip of the blade making contact with Cain's arm. But alas even Pietro's might coupled with an enchanted sword failed to cut the skin of the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

"Son of a bitch!" Pietro exclaimed as he bounced off Cain and was sent flying in the opposite direction.

"Is that all you punks got!?" Cain exclaimed, a sadistic grin on his face.

As soon as Cain finished his sentence a boulder slammed against his face. But alas upon impact the boulder turned to dust.

"You suck," Cain said spiting out a few pebbles in the process.

"Decoy," was Lance's only response.

Before the confused demon could utter a word Frederick Jack Dukes slipped behind him and threw the unstoppable into a headlock. When Freddy locked in the submission he activated his personal gravity field to anchor down the Juggernaut.

-Meanwhile across the clearing-

Pietro skid to a stop in front of the Vagrant, "How do you use this stupid sword?" he asked looking up at the Elder God.

"It was designed to cut down evil," the Vagrant explained.

"But it can't even cut him!" Pietro exclaimed finally getting to his feet.

"Where does evil emanate from?" the Vagrant asked in a knowing tone.

Pietro silently turned his attention back to the God Killer.

-In the middle of the fray-

Freddy's strength was waning… even a mutant with vast super strength and the magical gauntlets of the God of War himself could only hope to slow the unstoppable.

"Anytime guys!" Freddy exclaimed trying not to lose his grip.

"What are you thinkin' mate?" St. John asked sizing up his fearless leader.

"I think Freddy's gonna be pretty pissed when we get home," Lance said a look of certainty on his face, "How's about a little molten rock?"

"Oih loihke where this is going!" St. John exclaimed with a cackle.

With what could only be described as a megalomaniacal grin, St. John gripped his sword and summoned a fireball so intense… everyone in the immediate vicinity began sweating through their uniform. That is of course, for the Mutant Master of Fire himself. With all his psyonic power he slammed the fireball into the Earth, instantly scorching it.

Lance nodded his approval and took a deep breath, "Sorry Freddy," he said throwing his arms out, sending the full force of his seismic vibrations into the Earth sending a tidal wave of molten rock toward the colossal ones.

Freddy looked on as the tidal wave approached and only let out a sigh as it crashed against him.

"Did it work?" Todd said shaking his head in an attempt to regain his composure.

After a few moments the molten rock finally began to settle revealing a sight the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville were not entirely prepared to see.

Cain Marko… the Unstoppable Juggernaut, stood tall, albeit still in the hold of the Immovable Blob.

"No… of course not…" St. John said staring at the two titans in front of him.

"We're the Brotherhood… why would it?" Lance said with a sigh.

Freddy spit out a chunk of molten rock, "Mah ton' iz bunt!" Freddy exclaimed glaring at his fearless leader.

"We're all gonna die, yo," Todd said with a nod.

"Well mate… oih'm tapped… got any other super epic foihnal attacks you got stashed up your sleeve?" St. John asked dropping into a sitting position, crossing his legs Indian style, taking in several deep breaths.

Lance looked at his exhausted and slightly burnt teammates and released another sigh, "I refuse to give up… maybe were not the strongest... we've never been the smartest... and I'm pretty sure some of us are working off hangovers, but dammit, that's what makes us the Brotherhood!" he exclaimed looking out over his brethren, "Being out matched, under qualified, and too stupid to quit!"

"We're all gonna die, yo," Todd said shaking his head.

"Yeah, only a miracle or Wanda's unquenchable wrath can save of now," Lance said in a defeated tone.

As if to answer Lance's prayers, a very familiar portal ripped itself open behind the two struggling titans.

"Oih think we just got some back up mate," St. John said looking up at Lance.

Lance could only nod in agreement as the Mighty Wrecking Crew fell out of the portal and landed in an unceremonious heap.

-With the Wrecking Crew-

Dirk was the first to look up and take in the sight of Freddy actually being outmuscled.

"Well dear brothers of mine, seems like the honorary members of the Wrecking Crew need our help," Dirk said leaping to his feet.

"I thought we were honorary members of the Brotherhood…" Brian said scratching his head.

"Shut up!" Elliot exclaimed turning to his elder brother, "Got a plan in mind?"

"He's got four limbs don't he?" Dirk responded with a smirk.

-In the middle of the Epic Battle-

"You can't hurt me! None of you can even touch me! I'm stronger than any one of you!" Cain exclaimed slowly forcing his way out of Freddy's grip.

"But you're not stronger than all of us!" Dirk exclaimed grabbing onto Cain's right arm.

One by one the remaining members of the Wrecking Crew latched themselves onto Cain's limbs creating an anchor that slowed the unstoppable to the slowest of molasses covered crawls.

"So what's the plan?" Dirk asked looking up at Freddy.

"Plan? What makes you think we got of those?" Freddy questioned in all seriousness.

"I'm really starting to question this rivalry…" Elliot said shaking his head in disappointment.

Lance stared long and hard, contemplating the situation at hand. The Juggernaut would not be stalled for long, he was all but immune to elemental attacks, and even without his helmet, none of the boys, Hood or Crew, had the necessary telepathy to put him away.

"Todd can that dagger do anything?" Lance asked not taking his eyes off the struggle.

"Nothing fatal, he just shrugs it off," Todd responded standing by Lance's side.

"What about you Johnny? Can that sword open up a portal somewhere to at least take him out of the equation?" Lance asked still not facing either comrade.

"Sorry mate… all it's good for is fire and souls," St. John said with a sigh.

A sonic boom and gust of wind flew passed the boys.

"Hope Pietro has a plan," Lance said waiting for something to happen.

Then… Pietro appeared in midair a mere foot away from Cain Marko… his blade hilt deep in the larger man's chest… piercing his blackened heart.


	10. A New Mission

-Meanwhile at a Top Secret Military Location-

A man dressed the uniform of the U.S. Air Force stood at the base of a helicopter landing pad. He was a man well passed his prime, a man that had fought in many wars, and a man that commanded respect where ever he went.

A young recruit ran up to the aged man, "Sir we've picked up a stealth helicopter…" he said before getting cut off.

"I know soldier," the aged man said in a gruff tone, "ETA?"

"Ten minutes, sir," the soldier said quickly taking his place slightly behind the aged man.

They waited incomplete silence until the helicopter came into view and settled onto the landing pad. As the blades died down the door slide open revealing something that rendered the aged man speechless.

"Captain America?" the aged man said finally regaining his composure.

"Steve, don't give the old man a heart attack!" a very familiar voice called out.

"As I live and breathe… to what do I owe the pleasure of catering to Colonel Fury?" the aged man asked sarcastically as Fury stepped off the helicopter.

"General Fury, I was promoted after the mutant incident," Fury said stepping in front of the aged man.

"Still just a snot nosed punk to me Fury," the aged man said turning his back on him.

"Hey, you should have more respect for a general," Steve said forcefully.

"Boy, I still out rank this dipstick," the aged man said looking Steve up and down, "And its Three Star Lieutenant General Thunderbolt Ross to you! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Sir yes sir!" Steve exclaimed saluting the general with a small smile on his face.

"General Ross," Fury said gaining the attention of both men, "I believe you've been appointed with recruiting, training and sheltering superhuman operatives."

Ross studied Fury for a moment, "You want to take a couple off my hands?" he asked signaling for them to follow.

"I'm thinking all three," Fury stated falling in stride behind Ross.

"All three of them?" Ross asked as they walked into a bunker.

"The Pyms," Fury said offhandedly.

That statement caused Ross to stop cold in his tracks, "You want them all?" he asked again as if his ears had betrayed him.

"I think they'd be a nice addition to my little team," Fury stated rubbing his chin.

Ross only shook his head and continued his walk, "And the girl?" Ross asked now facing Fury, a look of… optimism crossing his face.

"I hear she's real special," Fury said, a smirk now adorning his face, "I'd like to meet her."

Ross returned the smirk, "Boy!" he exclaimed looking at the soldier, "Go get the girl," Ross sat at a desk in the middle of the bunker and gestured for Steve and Fury to take a seat.

They sat in silence for several minutes, while Ross glared at Fury.

That is until the soldier ran back into the room, "Sir! She's doing it again!" he exclaimed gasping for air.

Ross growled, "If you can promise me that you're gonna take all three of 'em off my hands, I'll do the damn paperwork for you!" he exclaimed getting to his feet.

The three men ran out of the bunker and hoped into a jeep, the soldier drove them to a heavily fortified bunker in the farthest corner on the military compound.

"Boys this base has one purpose," Ross said as he got out of the jeep, "We keep superhumans until they're ready for military duty or civilian life."

"Purgatory," Steve said staring at the large structure.

"Don't fancy it up on me boy!" Ross exclaimed throwing open the bunker door, "All my military success and they got me playing babysitter!"

What they saw next thoroughly shocked the man known as Captain America.

A blonde bombshell of a woman was hovering several feet in the air, but that wasn't the strangest part… no, the strangest part was that she held a fully armored tank over her head.

"Care to say that again Pym!?" the blonde exclaimed, fire burning in her eyes.

Fury looked to a table to see a man with unruly blonde hair rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger standing behind it.

"I said… if you're going to be an annoying twit, feel free to sit in the corner with your coloring books, so the big kids can work in peace," Pym said with a sigh.

As if the idea of a man insulting a woman, fully prepared to throw a tank at him, wasn't enough to give Steve Rogers a heart attack, a woman began growing from seemingly nowhere until she stood five feet five inches, next to Pym.

"Hank, can't you be civil towards her? She doesn't understand what we're trying to do here," the woman said in a soothing voice.

"Was that another dumb crack!?" the blonde exclaimed cocking back the tank and then unleashing it.

Before even Captain America himself could leap into action, Hank Pym began growing to mammoth size and plucked the tank out of mid-air.

"Must we do this everyday, Janet?" Hank asked gently placing the tank back on the ground.

"Until you quite changing sizes and let the tank squish you!" the blonde exclaimed, her fists shaking with rage.

"Honestly, why do they even keep that tank in here?" Janet asked taking a seat on the table.

"Hey! Don't think I won't turn off the gravity in this building again!" Ross exclaimed finally gaining the attention of the superhumans.

"I invented that technology," Hank said crossing his arms.

"Yeah? And I'll be happy to turn it against you! Just give me a reason, any reason! Go ahead breathe my air!" Ross exclaimed his eye twitching slightly, "Nothing to say? Good!"

Fury looked out at his prospects, "Hank and Janet Pym, discovered the subatomic 'Pym Particles' which allows them to change their own size or the size of others and objects," he said then focusing his attention on the still hovering blonde, "But you young lady… how did you come about your abilities?" he asked, a stern look on his face.

"I came in contact with alien technology," she explained in a calm voice.

"Literally, she hit it in a jet," Hank said with a small chuckle.

"What was that!?" the blonde exclaimed.

Fury stepped forward, "Super strength, flight, near invulnerability…" he trailed off for a moment before turning his back on the three superhumans, "You have two hours to gather all your possessions, equipment… tanks, and be at my helicopter for relocation to SHIELD Headquarters!"

"You mean… we get to leave this dump?" Janet asked ever hopeful to be away from the base.

"Only if you make the chopper ride home," Fury said turning to face them a small smirk on his face.

"And why would I want to leave? I'm a military girl," the blonde said crossing her arms in defiance.

If at all possible Fury's smirk grew wider, "Well I heard you have a little history with Pietro Maximoff and his little friends, Ms. Danvers," he said making his leave.

And with that the three superhumans scrambled grabbing, and packing everything that wasn't bolted down.

"Ungrateful brats," Ross said shaking his head, "Good riddance."

-With the boys-

"Pietro killed him, yo!" Todd exclaimed jumping up and down.

Cain could only look on as Pietro slowly pulled the sword from his chest. To the surprise of the gathered hoodlums, there was crimson gem impaled on the tip of Pietro's sword.

"I mighta been asleep during biology but I'm pretty sure that's not a heart," Freddy said releasing his grip on Cain.

At that exact moment, the sword flew from Pietro's hand to the hand of the Vagrant.

"He was being manipulated through this," the Vagrant said removing the gem from the sword, "It is the Crimson Gem of Cytorrak," crushing it with his bare hand, "He won't bother anyone for long time."

"Oih knew what it was called! Who said oih didn't!?" St. John exclaimed aiming his sword at various people.

"John, shut up," Pietro said slapping his friend in the back of the head, "What's the next move? We won right?"

The Vagrant turned to face a now unconscious Cain, "First, we send this ox home," with a wave of his hand Cain vanished, "And now the offspring of Loki," he said preparing to send them home.

"Think you could send us back to Asgard?" Dirk asked a small grin on his face.

The Vagrant only nodded and waved his hand sending them on their way.

"Well guy who broke into my house, I'm ready to go home now," Lance said stretching out his limbs.

The Vagrant paused for a moment, "It would seem, you are needed elsewhere," he said pulling his robe aside to sheath his sword. He then removed it from his belt and tossed it back to Pietro.

"Wait!" Pietro exclaimed, speeding in front of the Vagrant, "What's your name? I refuse to call you Vagrant!"

The Vagrant reached for his hood, pulling it down in one swift motion, revealing a pale Asian man with his raven black hair in a top knot, "They call me… JACK," he said waving his hand finally sending them on their newest adventure.


	11. Fight For The Throne

The boys landed in a mangled heap of random Brotherhood body parts.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Lance exclaimed as he quick untangled himself and rushed to a potted plant to empty his stomach contents, "Damn culture in revolution."

"Lady Wanda, these are your escorts?" a feminine voice asked in a rather unimpressed tone.

"Lady Wanda?" Pietro asked looking up at his sister.

"Oih believe it, oih shared a brain and vagoihna with her," St. John said as if it were the most absolute truth in the world.

"You go hex now!" Wanda exclaimed hexing the all boys at once.

After Pietro regained the ability to see and recognize shapes and colors he noticed that Wanda wore a sleeve less princess's gown torn at mid thigh over her traditional black pants.

"What's up with the dress?" He asked shaking the final cobwebs loose.

"Our baby sister thought it would be more traditional for a princess to wear this elegant gown," Wanda said gesturing to her ragged dress.

Pietro smirked, "I see you made some improvements," he said finally getting to his feet.

Wanda gave her slightly younger brother a small chuckle, "Well you know I never wanted to be a princess when I was little," she stated sitting on the step of the Genoshian thrown.

"Yeah you always dreamed of being a distinguished and refined porn star," he said with a small nod.

"And everyday I work toward that dream," Wanda responded a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Is everyone in my family such a whore?" Lorna exclaimed wearing Magneto's helmet and a princess's gown that showed off her developing curves.

Pietro looked to the side and noticed Todd ogling his baby sister.

"Owe! What the hell was that for!?" Todd exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.

"My sister's eyes aren't located at her cleavage!" Pietro shouted slapping his younger companion in the back of the head.

"I can't help it yo! She's got enough cleavage to strangle a bear!" Todd exclaimed defensively.

"One lucky ass bear," Freddy whispered to himself.

Regan rushed to her husband's side, "How come you didn't know I always wanted to be a ballerina!?" she exclaimed cradling her pregnant stomach.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, you'll always be my nutcracker, babe," Lance responded with a groan as he finally stood upright.

St. John slowly got to his feet and finally took in his surroundings, "Wait… whoihy are we in Pietro's old man's big chair room?" he asked frantically looking around.

A green mist appeared in front of him and turned into Amelia Vought, "It would seem your escorts are a bit… slow," she said turning to look at Wanda.

The boys finally looked around the room, noticing they were no longer in Kansas.

"I grow tired of your insolence!" Paris exclaimed stepping before the Brotherhood Boys, "Bow before the Queen of Genosha!"

"Lorna, how long have you been Queen? Where is our father?" Pietro said straining to slow himself down so she could understand him.

"Big brother… our father is gone… I can't feel his magnetic aura anymore…" Lorna exclaimed on the verge of tears.

Pietro looked to Wanda, her distressed demeanor confirming his baby sister's claims.

"You are Lord Magneto's heir?" Paris questioned stepping directly in front of Pietro.

"I prefer to consider myself the fastest living thing on this planet, but yeah, Magneto's my father," Pietro said an air of arrogance surrounding him.

"How can someone with such a useless ability be the son of Lord Magneto?" Paris asked looking at Pietro from head to toe, "I should destroy you now, and save Lord Magneto the embarrassment of having you even consider him a father," his psyonic energy flaring up.

At that moment he felt cold steel touch his cheek. He turned and came face to face the barrel of the Sentinel Cannon.

"Keep your filthy telekinesis off of him," Karima stated in an uncharacteristically dangerous tone.

"You have no rights on this island flatscan," Paris stated, gripping her with his psyonic powers and throwing her against the wall, "The second you took up arms against a mutant your life became is forfeit."

Then, before he could even consider applying any pressure, he was knocked to the ground.

He looked up to see Pietro no holding the cybernetic woman, "You dare strike the general of the most feared army on the planet!?" Paris shouted, rubbing blood from his lip.

"You dare strike the fiancé of the crowned Prince of Genosha!?" Pietro exclaimed crossing his arms in a fashion reminiscent of his father.

"What!?" Karima exclaimed optimistically.

"What!?" Wanda exclaimed in disbelief.

"You owe me a buck, mate," St. John said elbowing Lance in the side.

Lance dug into his pocket, "Lousy loyal Pietro..." he grumbled shoving the bill into the Aussie's hand, "Who knew he'd pick now to be faithful?"

At that exact moment, Paris floated into the air, "Boy, you've never met a being of my power," he stated, his eyes glowing white. With a smirk he released a radial mental assault that sent every single occupant of the room to their knees, except Lorna who was protected by Magneto's helmet and… his intended target, "Where did he go?" Paris asked looking around frantically for Pietro.

Suddenly Paris' world went black…

Several moments of unconsciousness later, Paris woke up to see Wanda sitting on his chest.

"Hi," Wanda said with a smile that quickly turned into a scowl. She promptly punched him in the face, "That's for attacking me with your brain!" Wanda then got to her feet in a much better mood.

"How did he do that?" Paris asked clutching his nose.

"I out ran your telepathy and came back at subsonic speed to punch you in the temple," Pietro said with a smug look on his face, "It must have been like getting hit with a cinderblock."

At that exact moment Paris took a knee and bowed before Pietro, "Prince Quicksilver, only son of Lord Magneto, I, Exodus, pledge my undying loyalty to you," he said never casting his gaze upon the young prince.

"Okay, that was… weird," Pietro said in a wary tone.

"That's all well and good, but which of the three gets the throne?" Amelia said a smirk playing on her lips.

"I thought Lorna was queen," Wanda said in a skeptical tone.

"Your father never actually named a successor, we crowned Lorna because she was here," Amelia said with a shrug.

"Lord Magneto said she would make a fine queen," Paris said in a dangerous voice.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "And you honestly think he wouldn't have named his only son or his eldest daughter, one of the most powerful mutants in the entire world to the throne?" she questioned sarcastically.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he wanted 'em to duke it out."

The gathered crowd turned to see Victor Creed standing at the balcony.

"Cue creepy music, yo," Todd said crouching down.

"Cued," Freddy said never taking his eyes off the cat man.

Victor leapt into the room, "Why wouldn't he want it to play out that way?" he asked in a low growl.

"Face it, it would explain why he never chose an heir," Amelia said with a smug look on her face.

Lorna looked to Paris, her guardian and advisor, "What should we do, Exodus?" she questioned seeking any type of guidance.

Paris took a moment to ponder what his Lord would truly want.

"Are we going to get on with this? I'm not getting any younger, and you're getting uglier by the second," Pietro stated tapping his foot impatiently.

Paris glared at the speedster, "We will prepare Queen Polaris, and the Brotherhood may prepare Prince Scarlet Witch and Prince Quicksilver," he said ushering them out of the throne room, "Be back in one hour!"

-Several minutes later-

The esteemed members of the Brotherhood walked the halls of the massive building.

"What do we do yo?" Todd asked hoping along his comrades.

"I guess we split up and help Wanda and Pietro get ready to win that throne," Lance said rubbing his chin.

"Well boys, I'm going to have to respectfully decline," Pietro said gathering the attention of the Brotherhood, "I think I'm going to walk amongst my father's people."

"That's… actually pretty noble of you Pietro," Regan said, not entirely sure if he was mentally well, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Plus I need the entire force of the Brotherhood to make sure no one knocks up my sister," he said quickly speeding off.

"Hey!" Wanda exclaimed throwing a few hex bolts down the hall.

The gathered members of the Brotherhood watched as a dresser burst into flames.

"So, what's our next move yo?" Todd asked still watching the fire burn bright.

"I don't know, I'm more interested in where Mystique ran off too," Lance said leaning against the wall in typical slacker form.

"Oih think we should help Wanda. Sheila missed Speedy boihy a moihle," St. John said calling the flame to his hand and tossed it out of an open window.

"I could always use target practice," Wanda said grinding her teeth.

"Target practice sounds good," Amara said a fireball igniting in her hand.

Regan and Wanda turned to look at her.

"I have to keep in shape some how," Amara said tossing the fireball at the boys causing them to disperse, she then took off after them.

"You know… I always liked her," Wanda said with a small approving smile.

"That's because she shot you down," Regan said a playful smirk playing her lips; she then took off after the fire princess.

"Hey! She grabbed my thigh!" Wanda exclaimed chasing after the two pregnant women, "How the hell are you two preggos so fast?"

-Meanwhile on the streets of the Genoshian Capital City-

Pietro walked through the market place. He would snap his head in every direction, in an attempt to capture everything within his sights.

"This is amazing," Pietro said a smile playing on his lips.

"What's more amazing is that you never noticed me following you."


	12. Pietro's Three Way

-The Middle of Nowhere Oklahoma-

General Nicolas Fury sat in a lawn chair in the middle of Oklahoma, where the wind blows softly through the plains. He turned in his seat trying to find a comfortable spot. He continued to look at the sky as if awaiting some divine sign.

Suddenly, a black storm cloud rolled into view. A lightning bolt then struck the ground, sending dirt and smoke into the air, creating a small crater.

Fury watched as smoke dissipated revealing a mountain of man. He had long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore ancient chainmail under leather; a helmet with the wings of a Valkyrie adorned his head. A long crimson cape flowed gently in the wind. As if to punctuate the intimidation factor he carried a massive hammer in his right hand.

The man walked out of the crater and stood before Fury, "My nephews say you are in need of the God of Thunder," he said looking down at a Fury, curiosity etched onto his face.

Fury looked up at the man, "Thor, I've put a team together. A team comprised of the planets best and brightest heroes," he said with an air of confidence, "And I could really use that hammer of yours on my staircase."

"Surely you jest," Thor said eyeing the other man suspiciously.

Fury only snapped his fingers, and to Thor's astonishment, the very earth opened up. Several different individuals were lifted from the opening on a large platform.

"What do you think?"

-Meanwhile in Genosha-

Pietro swiftly turned on his heel and was met with the adorable smile of Karima Shapandar.

"You kind of scare me when you smile like that," Pietro said with a smirk, "I like it."

Unbeknownst to the two teens several market goers paused to stare at the boy with white hair.

Karima leaned forward, "If you keep talking like that, I may allow you to take me to your private quarters, Pietro," she said in a delightful tone.

And with that, the very mention of the Prince of Genosha's name, the market was thrown into an uproar.

"Quicksilver, I want to bare your children!" a woman with snake like skin called out.

"Tell your dad, he's my hero, Quicksilver!" a young squid faced boy exclaimed.

"Quicksilver, get your ass back to the palace!" a very familiar blue woman ordered as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Mystique, hey boss lady… I was just going home," Pietro said throwing Karima over his shoulder and speeding back to the palace.

"Disperse," Raven said in an intimidating fashion, making her way to the palace as well.

-A few seconds later in Pietro's quarters-

Pietro sped into the room and placed Karima on the bed, they smiled peacefully at each other.

"We still have fifty-six minutes and twenty-one seconds…" Pietro trailed off taking the cybernetic woman in with his eyes.

"Oh what ever will we do to pass the time?" Karima asked feigning innocence.

-Exactly forty minutes later-

Lorna opened her brother's door and took a few steps inside his room, "Pietro I just wanted to tell you where we will be…" she stopped in her tracks, before she took a hard look around the room, "He must have left," she said to herself before writing a small note and placing it on the bed before she finally left the room.

-Meanwhile in the bathroom-

Pietro lied in the tub holding Karima in his arms, as the couple soaked in the steaming water.

"Pietro?" Karima questioned barely above a whisper.

"Mmm?" Pietro asked his head resting on the rim of the tub.

"Have you thought… about how you're going to fight your sisters?" she asked snaking her metallic fingers through the fingers of her lover.

"I know exactly what I don't want to do," he responded slowly, "And that's enough for what I have to do."

-Several minutes later-

The young couple walked out of the bathroom wearing lush bathrobes.

Karima noticed a piece of paper on the bed and quickly picked it up. She sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to Pietro, "We have five minutes to get to the other side of the island," she said not in the least bit worried about time.

In the blink of an eye Pietro was wearing his uniform again, "I think we can manage," he said with a knowing smirk.

Karima quickly removed her robe and before it could even hit the ground, her skin suddenly took on a white sheen, until it shifted into her sentinel uniform.

Then… in an instant… the young couple was gone.

-An instant later on the other side of the island-

Pietro and Karima materialized in what appeared to be a makeshift amphitheatre.

Pietro took the briefest of moments to look around, "Am I going to perform the vagina monologue or do I get to fight for my throne?" he questioned just as Lorna and the Acolytes descended from the sky.

"Your disrespect for your father's throne is apparent to everyone, Prince Quicksilver," Paris said glaring down at the younger mutant.

At that exact moment a scarlet light quickly illuminated the sky and dispersed revealing the Brotherhood! The still smoldering Brotherhood Boys promptly collapsed.

Wanda stepped forward and cracked her neck, "Let's get this started, I'm still feeling hexy," she said giving her brother a smirk.

Paris reached out with his mind and moved the noncombatants to the seating area where several Genoshian citizens were now seated, "You are all gathered here to witness the clash that will decide who the true heir of Lord Magneto is," he said in a loud booming voice, "Let the winner lead us to prosperity!" he exclaimed flying into the stands.

Keeping true to her aggressive nature Wanda was the first to lash out with a barrage of hex bolts.

Lorna, not one to be out done, reached out with her magnetic powers and pulled scraps of iron from the very earth to shield herself with, then hurled them at her elder siblings.

Pietro simply dodged and waited, until he noticed something.

In the stand, Paris leapt to his feet and threw out his arms, but just before he could erect a telekinetic shield, a small blue hand grabbed his arm. He looked down to see that the owner of the hand was none other than Raven Darkholme.

"Wait," she said in a calm tone.

Pietro appeared in front of audience. He threw out his arm and took a deep breath. He then began rotating his arm until it became a blur, what happened next shocked everyone in the audience except for the core member of the Brotherhood. A narrow tornado shot out from his hand sending the scraps of iron on a new course as to intercept the wayward hex bolts.

"How did you know?" Paris questioned with a peeked eyebrow.

"Because I trained him," Raven said with a smug expression on her face.

"Are all your wards trained so thoroughly?" Paris asked with a smirk of his own.

"Trained? She beat those skills into us," Lance said crossing his arms.

"One painful skill at a time, yo," Todd said rubbing his arm.

St. John promptly shushed the younger teen, "Its about to get good mate," he said shoving popcorn into his mouth.

Todd then leaned towards Lance, "Where'd he get popcorn from?" he asked barely above a whisper.

Lance shrugged, "Johnny's crazy, the laws of physics don't apply to him," he said as if it were the most sacred of the Brotherhood truths.

Regan rolled her eyes at her husband and his friends and turned her attention to the woman who allowed her to live in her house, "Raven, how did you get your figure back after you had kids?" she asked cradling her stomach.

"Have you seen the men in my life?" Raven asked with a peeked eyebrow, "I make sure they never forget who's on top, literally and figuratively," she said with a small nod.

Before Regan could even utter a word a chunk of incoming metal was swiftly deflected by another of Pietro's self made tornados.

Lance put an arm around her waist and held her tightly. She looked up to see a small smile on his face, "He's getting really good at that isn't he?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, too bad he still thinks its okay to end his dates in the backseat of my car," Lance responded with a bit of agitation.

Regan returned her attention to the fight just as Pietro began spinning in place creating a massive twister. Regan thought that she'd be sucked in for sure, but Lance held her down.

The twister sucked in hex bolts and scraps of iron and promptly threw them into the distance, out of harms way.

Wanda breathed heavily as she watched her brother slow into another defensive stance, "How long can you keep this up?" she asked taking in as much air as she possibly could.

"His mutation is physical, he was built to outlast us," Lorna promptly interrupted, equally out of breath, "Sister team up?"

Wanda smirked, "Its nice to do things as a family," she said turning her attention back to her brother.

Pietro's only response was to run his fingers through his silver hair.

Wanda balled her fists as they became engulfed in chaos magic while Lorna's eyes began cracking with electricity.

The audience and spawn of Magneto were rendered speechless as the twins and Lorna were ensnared in a magnetic sphere.

"What have you done in my name?"


	13. Heir to the Throne

**A/N:** Well this is the last chapter of Falling From Grace, and to be honest I really enjoyed writing this story. Please enjoy.

The teens looked up to see the most feared man in any teenager's life…

"Hi daddy," Lorna said in a sickeningly sweet voice, batting her eyelashes to stave off her fathers wrath.

Erik's glare only intensified.

Fearing the worst Lorna did what every other baby of the family would do, "They made me do it!" she exclaimed pointing at the twins.

"Oh no baby sister!" Wanda exclaimed, "You're not blaming this on us! It was all Pietro's idea," she said with a nod.

"I just want to point out that I was against this from the very beginning…" Pietro trailed off, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asked in confusion.

Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, King of Genosha and father of three… complete idiots looked down upon his offspring, the very fruit of his suffering.

Erik quickly palmed his face and sighed, "They're your children, they're your children, they're your children," he repeated as a mantra. He then glared at his brood, "Why?" he questioned, crossing his arms in a classic Magneto fashion.

"Well… Daddy," Lorna added quickly, looking up at her father, her eyes wide with innocence, "You haven't picked an heir to the throne and we thought…"

"In my absence," Erik immediately cut his youngest child off, "You took it upon yourselves to decide who the heir to my throne should be?" he looked at each child, waiting for one of them to answer, "Oh don't all three of you say something foolish at once."

"Lord Magneto! I take full responsibility for this transgression against your image!" Paris exclaimed floating from the audience, "I have misinterpreted your orders," he bowed his head before his Lord and Master.

"Stand Exodus, no mutant must bow before me," Erik said just loud enough for his gathered audience to hear.

The audience erupted into cheers and a chant of 'Lord Magneto' broke out.

"Come, we will discuss this matter further in my throne room," Erik said electricity cracking in his eyes.

-Several minutes later, outside the throne room-

Todd crawled around on the doors, occasionally placing his ear against the door, "Wish I knew what they were talking about in there, yo," he said moving to another spot to resume his prying.

Lance kneeled down and placed his hand on the floor in an attempt to feel out any information at all, "You and me both Todd," he said barely above a whisper.

"He is about to pick an heir," Karima said quickly. The gathered mutants turned to face the cyber woman and quickly took into account her glowing red eyes, "Oh my… the heir to the throne of Magneto is…" the esteemed members of the Brotherhood continued to wait in anticipation, "Tune in next time to India's Next Bollywood Star!"

"What!?" the Brotherhood exclaimed in unison.

"Oih hope Shakti wins!" St. John exclaimed with a nod.

"Shut up!" Regan exclaimed pushing St. John to the ground, "Who is it, Kari!?" she returned her attention to Karima.

"Sorry!" Karima exclaimed quickly, "Picking up random broadcasts again, the heir is…"

-Meanwhile inside the throne room-

The young royals stood before their father awaiting an opportunity to issue some form of explanation, but they quickly realized they might not get the chance for the Master of Magnetism was not alone.

Erik was flanked on either side, not by his Acolytes but by three large and intimidating men. A muscular man in a scaled green Speedo, a man covered from head to toe in a black uniform two lightning bolts going down his chest, and finally a man in silver armor with a green cloak stood at his sides.

"Is this what we can expect by entering into an alliance with you Magnus?" questioned the muscular man in a scaled green Speedo.

"Doom, is far from impressed," the man in armor stated.

The third man closed the gap between himself and the young mutants and stared at the children of Magneto.

The teens gathered round one another as a show of unity, and were completely taken off guard as the man smiled and patted each one of them on the shoulder.

Erik peeked an eyebrow in interest, "It would seem Black Bolt has taken an interest in who my heir would be," he said with a smirk.

"Doom is not a patient man and Namor must return to the sea shortly. May we move on?" Dr. Doom questioned sternly.

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr rose from his throne and cast his gaze upon his offspring, "Wanda, my eldest and most powerful daughter," she promptly rolled her eyes at her father, "You are still ruled by your temper," he then moved onto the next child, "Lorna, my baby girl, you have ruled by my side," she looked up at her father anxiously, "You are far too eager to please me," he then moved on to his final child, "Pietro, my only son, and my spitting image," Pietro only smirked, "You showed great tact in dealing with your sisters and protecting the civilians of Genosha," he placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "You are my rightful heir."

"I am?" Pietro asked in shock, "What happens now? Do I get a crown?"

"Maybe later. Now, I discuss your living arrangements with your guardian," he said eying a statue in the corner of the throne room.

The statue suddenly lost its granite like appearance and took on the blue skin tone of…

"Mystique," Erik said cautiously.

"Magnus," Raven replied curtly, making her way between the twins and their father.

"I trust my children are well taken care of," he said slowly as if he were feeling out the blue skinned woman.

"They haven't gone hungry if that's what you mean," she said with a glare, "Although the chesty one always goes back for seconds and for the life of me I can't figure out where she puts it all," she said the last part more to herself than anyone.

Erik chuckled, "Yes, Wanda's always had a healthy appetite," he said making a hand gesture; "I would like to give you something for your… troubles."

Paris walked to his Lord's side and presented a hefty nugget of solid gold. Erik gripped it with his magnetic aura and presented it to Raven.

Raven eyed the nugget before placing it in a pouch on her uniform, "Consider your brats taken care of," she said with a smirk.

At that moment the doors were forced open and the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville spilled out onto the royal floor.

"We didn't hear nothing, yo!" Todd quickly exclaimed scrambling to his feet.

"Yeah! Nothin'! Congrats on the royal promotion mate!" St. John exclaimed his thumbs held high in the air.

"That's great and all but… can we go home now?" Lance asked dusting himself off.

"No," Erik said in a low voice, "You may return home tomorrow, for tonight we feast!"

"All right party on someone else's dime!" Freddy yelled giving a high five to Todd.

"Magsy always had the best grub mate!" St. John exclaimed elbowing the resident speedster.

"You cooked it," Pietro said with an ounce of agitation.

"Oh yeah…" St. John responded while rubbing his chin, "Guess oih better get to work then."

"Oh no punk," Victor said picking up St. John by the back of his collar, "The kitchen ain't fire proof."

"Please Pyro, allow the cooks to do their jobs," Erik pleaded with the Aussie.

"Is the boy that dangerous?" Namor questioned in a whisper.

"He's Mystique's eldest living son," Erik answered quickly.

Namor's eyes shot open, "Really?" he asked in disbelief as he turned to St. John and Raven.

"Check it out Dad! No hands!" St. John exclaimed as he lit himself on fire.

Raven promptly palmed her face, "My boy…" she sighed out.

-Several days later in Wanda's bedroom-

Wanda stood at her window in the dark and simply gazed out into the yard. A white light suddenly illuminated the pitch black room.

"You're late," Wanda said forcefully, turning on her heel to come face to face with the Lord himself.

"Oh traffic was positively atrocious," the Lord said in an aloof tone.

"Pay up," she said slowly so her words would not be misunderstood in anyways.

The Lord walked around the young witch, examining her from head to toe. He finally stopped behind her and pressed his body against Wanda's. He then wrapped an arm around her chest and places his free hand on her stomach. Silence engulfs the couple for several moments until Wanda finally grows tired of her situation.

"Did..." she began quietly, "Did you just knock me up?" she asked now clutching her stomach in anticipation.

"No," the Lord said simply as he pulled the comforter off the bed to reveal two wide eyed babies.

Wanda rushed to her children and held them close to her body. The moment was nearly perfect until realization struck, "Hey! You just felt me up!" she exclaimed looking around the room, but finding it devoid of anyone but her and her children. She looked down at her children as tears began forming in her eyes, "Jean… we made some pretty babies."

Pietro flipped on the lights and walked into the room wearing a whipped cream bikini and eating a banana, "Wanda have you seen my handcuffs?" he asked just the sight of his sister holding twins registered in his mind, "Are those my nephews?" he asked in joy, "He finally paid up, let me hold one!"

"After you shower!" she exclaimed promptly hexing her brother to the ground.

"The family's complete again," he said from the floor.

**A/N:** I trust everyone liked the story and I hope the more attentive noticed the cameo by none other than Samurai Jack. I now have a small confession, the relationship between Anna and Pietro was gleaned from my life and former lover, I will allow the reader to decide which parts are true and which are fiction. I plan on taking a long break before I finish the series and I look forward to seeing you in Condemned II: Make Me Bleed!


End file.
